Chaos ou les choix d'une vie
by Maryfanfictions
Summary: Et si la vie était une suite de choix? Que ces choix soient judicieux ou pas, ils nous mènent vers la vie que nous avons choisi malgré les conséquences qui en découlent. Edward a fait un choix. Bella le sien. Les assumeront-ils définitivement?... et vous qu'auriez vous fait à leur place? E&B et les autres...
1. Un choix douloureux

**Chaos ou les choix d'une vie **

******DISCLAIMER :**_****** TOUT LES PERSONNAGES APPARTIENNENT A STEPHENIE MEYER.. NEANMOINS CETTE HISTOIRE EST LA MIENNE!**_

**Voici le premier chapitre d'une mini FF.**

**Deux chapitres sont sûr d'être mis en ligne... la suite dépendra de moi... et de vous aussi...**

**Bonne année à tous et bonne lecture!**

_Conseil : écoutez les morceaux de musique.. ils apportent un petit plus à l'ambiance. Ils sont tous disponible sur youtube..._

* * *

_Choice of attention - to pay attention to this and ignore that - is to the inner life what choice of action is to the outer. In both cases, a man is responsible for his choice and must accept the consequences, whatever they may be._

_**W. H. Auden **_

_CHAPITRE 1 'Chaos'_

**[Stateless – "Bloodstream"]**

Les premières lueurs du jour traversèrent les persiennes de notre appartement. Un coup d'œil à mon réveil me permit de constater qu'il était, pour moi, bientôt l'heure de me lever. Je contemplai mon amour qui était allongée juste à côté de moi. Elle était de dos, le drap la recouvrant partiellement, me permettant ainsi d'apprécier les courbes sensuelles de son corps. Ses boucles brunes éparpillées sur l'oreiller dégageaient ce parfum unique dont j'aimais m'enivrer. Elle dormait encore. L'heure matinale nous offrait un peu de fraîcheur dans cet appartement miteux et étouffant que nous occupions depuis quelques années. Le bruit du moteur des camions-bennes se fit entendre, suivi par les sirènes de recul, juste sous nos fenêtres. Ma petite-amie enfonça au même instant sa tête plus profondément dans son oreiller. Je restais là quelques minutes à l'observer de loin. Elle semblait si apaisée dans son sommeil que je me refusai à la toucher par peur de perturber cet instant de paix que je savourais chaque matin.

5h30. Il était l'heure pour moi de me lever. Je repoussai le drap doucement. Assis sur notre lit, je jetai un dernier regard à celle qui faisait battre mon cœur depuis le lycée. Je me pris la tête entre les mains en me demandant comment nous en étions arrivés là. Je secouai la tête pour chasser les images de ce qui me semblait désormais inéluctable. J'attrapai mon jean usé, posé sur la chaise juste à côté de la table de nuit et mon tee-shirt blanc troué par endroit et les enfilai. Je quittai la chambre en essayant de ne pas faire craquer le plancher et observai cette pièce, qui malgré la peinture que j'avais refaite l'an passé, semblait toujours aussi défraîchie. Ma belle dormait encore. Je refermai la porte de la chambre doucement et me dirigeai vers la cuisine.

Notre appartement était un minuscule deux pièces dans le quartier de Harlem à New-York. Nous y avions emménagé sept ans plus tôt. A l'époque, nous nous fichions de l'endroit où nous pouvions vivre tant que nous étions tous les deux. Nos revenus ne nous avaient pas permis de pouvoir trouver mieux. Le loyer était correct et même si le quartier était quelque peu inquiétant le soir, vu que nous habitions dans une ruelle très fréquentée par les junkies et autres dealers, nous tentions de nous en accommoder tout du moins jusqu'à présent.

J'attrapai la cafetière pour préparer du café. Ma douce se lèverait dans trois heures pour prendre son service à l'hôtel Astoria comme gouvernante et apprécierait, tout du moins je l'espérais, d'avoir le café chaud dès son réveil. Le bruit des tuyaux au moment où j'ouvris le robinet fit trembler les cloisons anciennes et fragiles. Un bruit sourd résonna dans l'appartement. Un morceau du plafond venait de tomber au sol venant s'écraser sur le plan de travail minuscule qui séparait le coin cuisine du salon que nous avions tenté d'aménager. Je ramassai les débris au sol avant d'attraper mes chaussures sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Je finis de m'habiller pendant que le café coulait. Je fis un détour par la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir le visage, faisant résonner encore le bruit des tuyauteries métalliques. Devant le lavabo, je regardai ce visage si familier et pourtant si étranger. Une barbe de quelques jours encadrait ma mâchoire alors que des cernes violettes se dessinaient sous mes yeux. Je dormais peu ces dernières semaines, rongé par les remords et par la lassitude. Je voulais que cela change mais malheureusement le sort s'acharnait contre moi, une nouvelle fois.

Je baissai le regard vers la photo coincée dans le coin du miroir. Il s'agissait de nous deux, sur la plage de Long Beach. Nous avions dix-huit ans. Cette photo avait été prise par Angela, la meilleure amie de celle avec qui je me voyais finir ma vie. Nos sourires reflétaient le bonheur qui nous envahissait depuis quelques jours à cette époque. Nous nous étions embrassés pour la première fois quelques jours plus tôt, sur le banc situé sur l'aire de pique-nique, après nous être tournés autour pendant presque un an. Je me souvenais encore du goût sucré de ses lèvres, de son parfum qui envahissait cet appartement et de la douceur de sa peau que je prenais plaisir à caresser.

Mais les temps avaient bien changé. Je ravalai la bile qui était remontée dans ma gorge en repensant à cette dernière année et à cette distance qui s'était installée sans que je ne puisse rien y faire depuis quelques mois. Mon téléphone sonna et je me précipitai dans la salle priant pour que je ne la réveille pas. Mon père.

**_- Allô_**

**_- Ed'?_**

**_- Ouais! Qu'est-ce que tu veux?_**

Mon ton était sec.

_**- On peut se voir aujourd'hui?**_

_**- Pourquoi?**_

_**- Un père ne peut-il pas voir son fils?**_

_**- Un père ? Mais Carlisle, tu es tout sauf un père alors je te le redemande qu'est-ce que tu veux?**_

_**- C'est ta mère!**_

_**- Et?**_

**_- Elle est à l'hôpital!_**

Une chape de plomb tomba au fond de mon estomac.

**_- Que s'est-il passé?_**

**_- Un client l'a tabassé!_**

Encore une fois pensai-je.

**_- Comment va-t-elle?_**

**_- Pas très bien, elle a plusieurs côtes cassées et elle souffre d'un traumatisme crânien!_**

Je ne sus quoi dire. Ma mère se prostituait depuis quelques années pour subvenir à leurs besoins, à ses besoins.

**_- Elle est dans le coma et les médecins ne sont pas très optimistes... elle..._**

Je pouvais presque entendre les sanglots dans la voix de mon père. Mais cela ne me fit ni chaud ni froid.

**_- Elle est vraiment mal en point et..._**

Comme si ma vie n'était pas assez merdique!

**_- Edward tu es toujours là?_**

**_- Ouais! Je..._**

Des larmes commencèrent à envahir mes yeux alors que je serrai mon poing violemment, le plaquant contre ma bouche pour tenter d'étouffer ma colère qui menaçait d'exploser.

**_- Tu... tu pourrais peut-être aller la voir?_**

**_- Ouais j'irai!_**

Un silence se réinstalla. J'avais envie de débarquer chez mon père et de lui exploser le visage. Il ne faisait rien pour que ma mère sorte de cet engrenage dans lequel elle s'était laissée prendre depuis mes treize ans suite à son accident de travail qui l'avait cloué au lit. Carlisle avait eu les deux jambes brisées et une compression anormale au niveau de sa colonne vertébrale qui l'avait empêché de pouvoir marcher pendant presque trois ans. Il avait fallu presque huit ans à mon père pour marcher à nouveau. Il s'était laissé aller alors que ma mère qui n'avait jamais travaillé avait dû trouver une solution qui nous permettrait de manger et de payer les frais médicaux entre autres.

Je l'avais découvert l'année de mes dix-huit ans quand un de mes potes m'avait balancé que ma mère suçait très bien. Je me souvenais de ce jour là comme si c'était hier. J'étais rentré chez moi persuadé que tout ceci n'était qu'une mauvaise blague. Mais la tête de ma mère lorsque je lui avais demandé une explication m'avait vite fait réalisé que tout ceci n'était pas une mascarade. Je l'avais insulté puis je m'en étais pris à mon père qui ne faisait aucun effort pour s'en sortir.

C'est aussi ce soir là que j'avais claqué la porte de chez moi. J'avais abandonné mes études de journalisme pour me trouver un travail refusant que celles-ci ne soient financées par cet argent sale. Pendant presque six ans j'avais versé de l'argent à ma mère pour qu'elle arrête de faire ce qu'elle faisait mais mon enfoiré de père avait remplacé son rôle de mari par celui de proxénète, la faisant travailler toujours plus. Mon envie de le tuer était née le jour de mes vingt-deux ans lorsque Jazz, mon ami, avait découvert ma mère dans une ruelle près de chez lui, inconsciente, le corps tailladé à l'arme blanche.

**_- Edward?_**

**_- Quoi?_**

**_- Tu vas y aller?_**

**_- Oui je te l'ai dit! Tu as de la chance que je bosse aujourd'hui parce que si elle est à l'hosto c'est de ta putain de faute! T'es qu'un putain d'enfoiré qui ne pense qu'à sa gueule! Ma mère est devenue ton putain de gagne-pain et là j'ai qu'une envie c'est de venir défoncer ta sale face de mac pour que ma mère puisse enfin vivre comme elle le mérite!_**

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et je raccrochai. Sam devait venir me chercher dans moins de cinq minutes pour aller travailler. Je pris place sur le canapé tentant de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps et de mes nerfs. Mon père était un enfoiré et trouvait toujours le moyen de faire flancher ma mère pour qu'elle continue cette activité dégradante. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle terminait à l'hôpital sauf que cette fois-ci cela semblait plus grave.

Je décidai de passer la voir juste après mon travail et dès qu'elle serait réveillée, elle viendrait vivre ici. J'espérais juste que ma petite-amie ne dirait rien. La relation entre elles deux n'était pas au beau fixe. Ma belle avait voulu lui ouvrir les yeux et l'avait accompagnée auprès de diverses associations pour qu'elle ne fasse plus le trottoir. Pourtant le jour où une place s'était libérée dans un des centres, celle-ci l'avait appelée, mais ma mère, à cause de mon géniteur, n'était jamais venue au rendez-vous. Nous l'avions cherchée une partie de la nuit dans les endroits qu'elle fréquentait habituellement mais sans succès.

C'est mon père, en faisant un crochet par mon ancien domicile, qui nous avait dit que ma mère n'était bonne qu'à ça et qu'il était hors de question qu'elle fasse autre chose. "**_Ta mère est, et restera une pute! Fais-toi une raison!_**" avait-il lâché. Cette phrase m'avait littéralement fait péter les plombs. Mais ce connard, aussi vicieux que malade, avait menacé de porter plainte contre moi si jamais je remettais le nez dans les affaires de ma mère. À ce moment-là j'avais réalisé que je ne connaissais pas mon père. Que cet homme qui me semblait si doux avait désormais un tout autre visage.

Le bip du téléphone me sortit de mes songes. Sam. Je quittai rapidement mon appartement silencieux et montai dans la camionnette de mon ami et collègue de travail. Je travaillais avec Sam depuis presque un an et demi sur les docks dans l'entreprise des Black. Mon boulot consistait à décharger et charger des containers qui arrivaient et partaient pour les quatre coins du monde. Mais je savais que ce contrat était le dernier et qu'il me faudrait trouver autre chose d'ici quelques semaines.

**_- S'lut_**

**_- Salut Sam!_**

**_- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mec?_**

**_- Rien de grave_**

Enfin si, mais je n'étais pas du genre à parler de mes problèmes personnels même à mes amis.

**_- Ok, on y va?_**

**_- Ouais sinon on va être en retard!_**

Nous parlâmes pendant les quinze minutes que durait notre trajet, enfin surtout lui. Sam était en couple avec Leah et serait bientôt l'heureux papa d'une petite fille. Il travaillait dans les docks depuis dix ans et ce fut grâce à lui que j'avais pu y trouver une place il y a plusieurs mois.

Une fois arrivés, je pris la direction de mon équipe. Jacob m'avait collé à l'équipe de Embry et nous devions charger le navire qui partait dans quatre heures vers l'Amérique du Sud. James et Alec étaient les deux autres gars avec qui j'étais. Je ne les appréciais pas et c'était réciproque. Mais je devais gagner ma journée donc lorsque Jake nous avait attribué nos postes pour la journée, j'avais fermé ma gueule. Ma situation financière n'était pas au beau fixe et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me faire virer.

Alors comme chaque jour, je montais dans mon portique à containers pendant que les trois autres s'occupaient d'arrimer les containers à la poulie puis je les déposais dans la cale du navire que nous devions charger. Je fis ce manège pendant toute la matinée puis je dus rejoindre Sam au bureau pour accueillir les routiers qui venaient récupérer leurs marchandises. Je terminai ma journée vers 15h. Je n'avais pas fait d'heures supplémentaires aujourd'hui mais Jacob m'avait promis qu'il en aurait à me faire faire demain et samedi.

**["Moon" – Little people]**

Je quittai les docks seul et pris le bus pour me rendre à l'hôpital. Je n'avais reçu aucun coup de fil de ma petite-amie mais c'était comme cela depuis des mois. Nous nous parlions à peine et malgré mes maintes tentatives pour y remédier, cette dernière restait hermétiquement fermée à tout dialogue. Une fois à l'hôpital, je fus accueilli par un médecin. Ce dernier me transmit les résultats des derniers examens et un bref résumé sur son état général. _C'était pas brillant_. Je me dirigeai vers la chambre de ma mère.

J'ouvris doucement la porte espérant ne pas croiser l'autre enfoiré. Mais lorsque je pénétrai dans la pièce, je ne vis qu'elle, ma mère, allongée sur un lit, reliée à divers tuyaux et les traits détendus malgré les nombreux hématomes dessinés sur son visage. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme du bruit si familier du moniteur cardiaque qui résonnait dans la pièce. Je ressentis un certain malaise et j'eus soudainement froid. La pièce était aseptisée et l'odeur des produits médicamenteux et de l'eau de javel se diffusait dans cet espace si grand et pourtant si oppressant. Je m'approchai du lit et pris place sur un des fauteuils. C'était comme si elle dormait mais malheureusement son sommeil apparent n'en était pas un. Elle était dans le coma et le médecin ignorait si elle se réveillerait un jour. _Encore une journée noire dans ma vie merdique. Quand cela va-t-il cesser?_ pensai-je. Je posai ma main sur la sienne. Sa peau était froide et couverte d'égratignures. _Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle finisse dans cet état-là?_

**_- Maman..._**

Je resserrai ma prise sur sa main. Je me sentais vide et épuisé. Mais je devais tenir le coup pour ma mère et pour _**elle**_.

**_- Maman, je ne sais pas si tu m'entends mais faut que tu te battes, faut que tu reviennes. Je te promets que jamais plus il ne t'enverra dans la rue pour faire ça. Tu... tu vas venir habiter avec moi, maman... tu... je ne peux pas te laisser te détruire comme ça... tu n'as pas le droit de le laisser faire ce qu'il veut de toi..._**

Plus aucun son ne sortit après ça. Ma gorge était nouée et mes larmes dévalaient sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les contrôler. J'avais beau les essuyer avec le revers de ma manche, mais elles revenaient encore et encore. Je posai ma tête sur le matelas juste à côté de sa tête et je restai là, immobile, écoutant le rythme régulier de son cœur résonnant au travers de ce bip strident et agressif. Un bruit me fit relever la tête. Une infirmière. Je soufflai de soulagement. Ce n'était pas lui. Elle releva quelque chose sur le moniteur qu'elle retranscrivit sur le dossier qui était accroché au pied du lit. Elle me salua et repartit comme elle était venue. Je restais une heure, peut-être deux, je l'ignore. Mais quand je regardai mon portable, vide de tout message ou appel, il était 17h30. Ma petite-amie allait rentrer dans moins d'une demie-heure et je ne voulais pas que mon absence cause une nouvelle dispute.

J'embrassai ma mère sur le front, lui chuchotai un je t'aime et sortis de la chambre. Je glissai mes mains dans mes poches et le regard rivé au sol, je quittai ce lieu si plein de vie et pourtant si mort. Une fois dehors je fus accueilli par la pluie. L'orage grondait et le ciel, obscurci par les nuages, donnait l'impression d'être en pleine nuit. Les gouttes de pluie venaient s'écraser sur mon sweat si rapidement qu'en quelques secondes je pus sentir cette eau froide couler sur ma peau. Je marchai rapidement sur le trottoir. Je levai la tête et vis mon bus à l'arrêt. Je me mis à courir mais il repartit sans moi. _Et merde_. Le prochain était dans vingt minutes mais avec la pluie il aurait certainement du retard. Je tentai de me faire une place sous l'abribus parmi la masse de gens amassés, mais la pluie continua de venir percuter mes vêtements déjà trempés. Je sentais les gouttes d'eau dévaler le long de mon visage et de mon cou glissant par moment en dessous de mes vêtements. Mes chaussures étaient détrempées ainsi que mes chaussettes. J'allais me faire pourrir en ramenant l'eau à l'intérieur de notre appartement.

Quarante cinq minutes plus tard, j'arrivai devant la porte de notre appartement. Elle devait être là et j'appréhendais le moment où j'allais entrer. Je voulu ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci était verrouillée. Elle n'était pas encore rentrée. Je sortis mes clés et mon portable. Il était 18h30. Je déverrouillai la porte. Elle n'était pas là. Pourtant un coup d'œil à son planning, accroché à la porte rongée par la rouille du frigo, m'informa qu'elle aurait dû finir à 17h.

Je fus à la fois soulagé et inquiet. Je courus vite dans la chambre pour me déshabiller et je mis mes chaussures sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elles ne seraient pas sèches demain matin s'il continuait de pleuvoir ainsi, mais si je les laissais à l'intérieur, elle les mettrait dehors de toute façon. Je pris ensuite la direction de la salle de bains et me glissai sous l'eau tiède de la douche. Le chauffe-eau était encrassé et cela faisait des mois que nous devions faire venir quelqu'un pour le réparer. Faute d'argent, je ne m'en étais toujours pas occupé. Je laissai cette eau me réchauffer légèrement et sortis quelques minutes plus tard. J'enfilai mon vieux jogging et un tee shirt en coton.

19h30. Elle n'était toujours pas là. Je regardai mon téléphone. Pas un message, pas un appel. Je tapai rapidement un message pour lui demander si tout allait bien. Elle me répondit quelques minutes plus tard. Elle était chez Angie et ne rentrerait pas ce soir. Je soufflai et ravalai les larmes qui menaçaient de se répandre. Je ne lui répondis pas, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'en aurait cure. C'était ainsi depuis trop longtemps. Son silence, ses silences me rongeaient de l'intérieur. Mon cœur semblait comme mort.

Je pris la direction de la chambre et me laissai tomber sur le lit. J'attrapai son oreiller et le serrai contre moi, enfouissant ma tête afin de respirer cette odeur si particulière qui faisait d'elle mon port d'attache, ma raison de vivre. Et pourtant, ce bateau qu'elle avait pris s'éloignait au large de façon permissive et insidieuse. J'avais envie de hurler, de pleurer de douleur. La souffrance que je ressentis à cet instant était devenue insupportable. Son absence m'était devenue intolérable. Mon cœur, mon corps saignaient de cet amour qui se délitait à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait depuis des mois, sans que je ne puisse avoir aucun contrôle.

Elle avait pris ses distances et malgré mes efforts, je savais que je ne pouvais pas lui offrir ce qu'elle demandait : une vie dorée et sans nuages. Ma vie était devenue un champ de ruines l'année de mes 18 ans mais elle avait su insuffler assez de bonheur et d'amour pour que je ne m'effondre pas. Elle m'avait soutenu et aidé à me sortir de ce mal-être qui me rongeait depuis que j'avais découvert ce que ma mère faisait de son corps.

Elle m'avait épaulé et raisonné pour que je ne commette pas un geste irréparable envers mon géniteur qui avait littéralement propulsé ma mère sur le trottoir. _Tout ça pour quoi? Pour payer les litres d'alcool qui avait dû, au fil du temps, remplacer le sang qui courrait dans ses veines_. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où j'avais rêvé qu'il tombe et se tue. Mais à chaque fois, ma mère avait été là. Là pour le supporter, le soigner, encaisser ses insultes et les coups qu'il lui donnait quand elle ne voulait pas aller bosser. Et là encore une fois, pour lui amener sa dose quotidienne d'éthanol qui lui permettait, au moins quelques fois, de pouvoir s'occuper d'elle.

**["Roads" – Portishead]**

L'appartement était silencieux ou presque. Je pouvais entendre le bruit des talons de ma voisine du dessus, Alice. Elle devait se préparer pour aller travailler. Il était 22h. Notre voisine travaillait dans un bar entre la septième et la huitième avenue. Elle était strip-teaseuse et célibataire. Nous l'avions rencontrée quand elle avait emménagé trois ans plus tôt. Le bruit d'une porte qui claque, suivi du cliquetis des talons, me fit comprendre qu'elle partait. L'immeuble replongea dans un silence apparent. Je savais que j'aurai dû me faire à manger mais je n'en avais pas l'envie. Je restai allongé sur le lit. Ma main caressa le tissu de son oreiller avant que je ne raffermisse ma prise sur celui-ci.

Je fermai les yeux et des images de nos moments de complicité resurgirent derrière mes paupières closes. Mon cœur s'emballa à la sensation de bonheur qui m'étreignit subrepticement. Mais les cris de la jeune fille d'un des appartements situés sur notre palier résonnèrent dans tout l'immeuble. Son mec la battait depuis des mois et chaque soir on pouvait les entendre hurler. D'habitude, ma bien-aimée montait le volume de la musique afin que celle-ci recouvre les hurlements et les bruits sourds des coups qu'il lui donnait. Je plaquai son oreiller sur ma tête, espérant ne plus entendre ces bruits qui déclenchaient des flash de ma mère hurlant sous les coups de cette merde que l'on désignait comme mon père. Les hurlements semblèrent cesser mais je ne me sentis pas mieux pour autant. Elle me manquait et je commençai à regretter de ne pas lui avoir répondu ou encore de ne pas l'avoir appelée.

Je m'endormis au bout d'un certain temps, épuisé par ma journée de travail, abattu par les mauvaises nouvelles, dévasté par le souci que je me faisais concernant ma mère, éreinté par la douleur qui me tenaillait depuis des mois mais qui semblait aujourd'hui être plus violente qu'à l'accoutumée.

Ce fut la sonnerie stridente de mon portable qui me réveilla en sursaut alors que je faisais un cauchemar. Je me redressai dans le lit, le tee-shirt trempé et le corps prit d'assaut par des spasmes incontrôlables. Ma respiration était sifflante. Je cherchai à tâtons la personne qui pourrait m'apaiser, le parfum qui pourrait me calmer mais la sensation du drap froid sous mes paumes ne fit qu'accroître ce malaise. Je me rallongeai, recroquevillant mon corps sur lui même à la recherche d'un peu de douceur et de chaleur. Mais rien n'y fit.

Je réussi à me calmer au bout d'un long moment. Quand je me levai, il me restait moins de dix minutes pour me préparer si je voulais attraper mon bus pour me rendre au travail. Sam ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui et comme tous les vendredis, je devais me rendre sur les docks par mes propres moyens. Je quittai l'appartement et fut auprès de Jake moins de vingt minutes plus tard. Il était derrière le comptoir et il semblait soucieux, faisant défiler des feuilles les unes après les autres. Je m'approchai.

**_- Salut Jake!_**

**_- Salut Edward._**

**_- Je bosse avec qui aujourd'hui ?_**

**_- Tu ne bosses pas._**

Je restai silencieux devant ce qu'il venait de me dire. Ce n'était pas possible. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas travailler. J'avais besoin de cet argent.

**_- Je ... pourquoi?_**

**_- Je n'ai pas de travail pour toi!_**

**_- Mais tu m'avais dit que tu aurais des heures supp à me faire faire hier!_**

**_- Et bien non, des cargos ne sont pas arrivés et j'ai suffisamment d'hommes pour faire le boulot qu'il y a faire!_**

Il releva la tête vers moi. Son regard était impassible.

**_- Mais... Jake tu sais que j'ai besoin de ce boulot_**

Je sentis mon corps commencer à trembler. Je serrai les poings pour tenter de me calmer.

**_- Je sais mais tu fais parti des derniers arrivés donc je ne peux pas faire autrement!_**

**_- Je..._**

Je tentai de dénouer ma gorge qui s'était brutalement obstruée.

_**- Tu auras du boulot demain, pour moi?**_

_**- Je ne pense pas. Des livraisons ont été décommandées et il va y avoir moins de trafic ce mois-ci. Comme tous les mois d'août. Tu le sais! Chaque année c'est pareil! D'habitude je peux garder tout le monde, cette année c'est pas possible!**_

_**- Je...**_

_**- Écoute Edward trouve-toi un autre travail parce que je ne sais même pas si je vais pouvoir garder tous mes gars! Les services maritimes et portuaires menacent de me faire fermer les docks car depuis quelques mois, la boite enregistre de moins en moins de trafic. Je sais que ça va faire les affaires de cet enfoiré de Volturi mais je ne peux rien y faire! Va voir chez lui, peut-être qu'il aura un boulot à te proposer!**_

_**- Ok.**_

_**- Désolé mec!**_

_**- Ouais**_

Je repartis complètement hébété par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je n'osai même pas imaginer quelle serait la réaction de ma petite-amie quand je le lui apprendrai ce soir. Si _**elle**_ rentrait. Je décidai de passer voir ma mère. Après tout je n'avais plus rien pour occuper ma journée et je ne me sentais pas le courage d'aller chercher un autre emploi. Je sus que je commettais une erreur mais je m'en foutais dans l'état actuel des choses.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, je fus accueilli par une infirmière. Elle me demanda de patienter dans la salle d'attente, le médecin désirait me voir. Je restai assis là à contempler le va-et-vient du personnel médical et des patients, tantôt sur des brancards tantôt en fauteuil roulant. Je restai là, prostré, pendant près de deux heures. J'étais allé voir l'infirmière pour lui dire que j'allais voir ma mère, plusieurs fois, mais celle-ci me disait à chaque fois qu'elle avait été emmenée pour faire d'autres examens et qu'il fallait que j'attende le médecin.

Il était presque 11h quand le médecin fit son apparition. Le visage de ce dernier paraissait impassible presque triste. Il me parla longtemps mais la seule phrase qui tournait en boucle dans ma tête était "_Votre mère a fait un arrêt cardiaque cette nuit, elle est morte à 2h du matin_". Je crus entendre qu'il avait pourtant prévenu la famille et qu'il ne comprenait pas la raison de ma présence ici. Mais tout était confus. Ma journée avait mal commencé mais là elle virait au cauchemar.

Je me laissai glisser le long du mur et envahir par la douleur et la souffrance qui était déjà mon amie fidèle depuis plusieurs jours. Mon cœur se comprima si violemment que je crus perdre connaissance mais non, je restais bien ancré dans cette réalité qui venait de m'aspirer et de m'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans l'obscurité. Je sentis des mains mais je les repoussai les unes après les autres. Ma voix ou plutôt mes cris me parvenaient comme un son lointain et presque inaudible. Ma vue, pourtant, était claire malgré les larmes qui avait envahi mes yeux. Je voyais les deux infirmières qui tentaient de me consoler, le médecin qui tentait de me ramener à l'instant présent. Je me relevai et parti de cet enfer en courant.

Ma course vers la sortie me sembla interminable et lorsque je fus dehors, les rayons du soleil m'aveuglèrent. Je me penchai vers l'avant les yeux rivés au sol, les mains plaquées sur mes cuisses, tentant de reprendre mon souffle. Le sentiment de souffrance que j'avais ressenti jusqu'alors laissa sa place à un sentiment plus destructeur. La colère se mit à bouillir dans mes veines, la haine comprima mon cœur. J'allais le tuer. Il allait mourir comme ma mère. J'allais le faire souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie de mettre fin à ses jours. Dévoré par ma rage, je pris la direction de son appartement. Je m'y rendis en moins de dix minutes.

Arrivé devant la porte du logement, je ne pris pas la peine de frapper et j'enfonçai la porte d'un coup de pied. Mais je n'étais absolument pas préparé à ce que j'allais découvrir. L'appartement était vide. Il n'y avait plus aucun meuble, ni aucune trace de vie. Cet enfoiré avait décampé. Je me calmai quelque peu et allait frapper chez Mme Cope. C'était une dame d'une soixantaine d'années qui avait toujours vécu ici.

**_- Edward?_**

**_- Oui, bonjour Mme Cope!_**

**_- Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?_**

**_- Euh rien tout va bien!_**

**_-Tu plaisantes j'espère. Tu as mauvaise mine et tu as beaucoup maigri, toi qui était si bien bâti._**

**_- Je sais, des ennuis personnels, mais rassurez-vous tout va rentrer dans l'ordre._**

Je lui mentis délibérément mais Mme Cope m'avait gardé très souvent quand ma mère allait travailler quand j'étais plus jeune. À ces souvenirs, je ravalai un sanglot.

**_-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici mon petit ? Ça fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas vu ta mère. Elle va bien au moins?_**

**_- Je... non, non elle ne va pas bien... elle... e..._**

**_- Elle quoi mon p'tit?_**

Elle s'approcha et attrapa ma main qu'elle serra.

**_- Elle est morte._**

Mme Cope plaqua sa main devant sa bouche avant de reculer de quelques pas dans son appartement, se laissant tomber sur sa chaise. Je vis les premières larmes envahir ses yeux.

**_- Mme Cope, je suis désolé mais j'étais venu pour voir mon père._**

**_- Oh... je... c'est pas possible, pas ta mère. Elle était si gentille avec moi. Elle me faisait mes courses et m'aidait quand je l'appelais._**

**_- Je sais..._**

**_- Mon dieu. On ne se parlait quasiment plus depuis quelques mois. C'était la faute de ton père. Toujours à râler celui-là. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui crier dessus pour tout et n'importe quoi et.._**

Je la coupai.

**_- Mme Cope j'ai besoin de savoir où est ce ba... mon père, c'est important s'il vous plaît._**

**_- Je ne sais pas où il est parti. Mais quelqu'un est venu ce matin et ils ont pris tous les meubles. Ton père n'était pas là. Quand j'ai demandé si Mr et Mme Cullen déménageaient, la seule chose qu'on m'a répondu c'est mêle-toi de ton cul la vieille._**

**_- Vous pourriez me dire à quoi ils ressemblaient ces hommes ?_**

**_- Euh... pas vraiment. Ce que je me rappelle c'est le noir. Il avait des trucs bizarres sur sa tête comme des tresses mais ça ressemblait plus à des rouleaux._**

**_- D'accord, rien d'autre ?_**

**_- Non, je suis désolée Edward._**

**_- C'est pas grave, merci quand même! Je vais vous laisser._**

_**- D'accord, mais saches que ma maison te sera toujours grande ouverte, tant que je suis en vie bien sûr.**_

_**- Merci Mme Cope, vous êtes gentille.**_

_**- De rien c'est normal tu es un gentil garçon. Allez file.**_

_**- Au revoir.**_

_**- Au revoir Edward.**_

**[Andare – Ludvico Einaudi]**

Je quittai l'immeuble en colère mais aussi épuisé. Je me laissai tomber sur le trottoir. Des larmes de colère coulaient. Je serrai les poings. J'attrapai mon portable. Je voulais entendre sa voix, j'avais besoin d'_**elle**_. Je composai ce numéro que je connaissais par cœur. La tonalité se fit entendre, une fois, deux fois puis au bout de cinq sonneries je tombai sur sa messagerie. Je raccrochai sans laisser de message. _**Elle**_ ne m'avait pas répondu. J'avais envie de hurler. Ce bâtard s'était barré sans rien dire, abandonnant ma mère. _Était-ce vraiment surprenant?_ _Non ça lui ressemblait bien_.

Je me levai et me mis à marcher sans but dans les rues de New-York sous la chaleur du soleil de ce mois d'août. Les poings toujours serrés, le regard rivé au sol, mes pas étaient rapides comme si le fait d'avaler le bitume pas après pas me permettrait d'apaiser la rage qui tétanisait chacun de mes muscles. Je poursuivis mon chemin, bousculai des personnes en avançant mais leurs réactions verbales ne m'atteignirent pas. Je continuai de marteler la chaussée tel un automate. Mes larmes striaient désormais mon visage mais je ne cherchai pas à les contrôler.

La haine qui me portait jusqu'à maintenant s'éteignit peu à peu pour laisser place à ce sentiment de vide intense. Une coquille vide, c'est ce que j'étais à cet instant. Je n'aurai pas ma vengeance mais après tout qu'importe. J'aurai aimé le tuer mais plus j'y réfléchissais plus je me disais que cela ne m'aurait rien apporté de bon. « _Edward, arrête... tu vas le tuer... _» Ces mots criés par cette voix si familière et pourtant si frêle. «_ Stoooooooooooop, Edward... si tu fais ça tu vas aller en prison... pense à moi... pense à nous... je vais devenir quoi si tu es loin de moi _» Les paroles de ma petite-amie, le soir où j'avais failli le tuer, résonnèrent dans ma tête. Sa voix avait vibré telle une plainte de douleur dans mon ancienne maison. La chambre où j'avais trouvé mon géniteur gisant sur le lit, une bouteille de whisky vide brisée sur le sol, empestait l'alcool. Son sourire lorsqu'il m'avait vu arrivé n'avait fait qu'accroître la haine qui faisait rage en moi. Je l'avais agrippé avant de le jeter sur le sol. Il avait bien tenté de me frapper mais sans succès. Mes poings l'avaient martelé si fort que j'avais pu sentir mes os craquer.

Je pensais que ça me calmerai mais au contraire la haine que j'éprouvais augmentait de façon exponentielle à chacun de mes coups. Des cris, leurs cris, _**ses**_ cris m'avaient permis de reprendre pied un court instant dans la réalité. Lorsque mes yeux, brouillés par l'eau de mes larmes de rage, s'étaient posés sur son visage j'avais pu constater les dégâts que mes mains avaient engendrés. J'avais relâché son tee-shirt sous le choc de ce que je lui avait fait. Il était retombé sur le sol telle une marionnette et pourtant il affichait toujours ce sourire.

Malgré l'état de son visage qui le rendait méconnaissable, il souriait. Son regard emprunt de sadisme comme s'il savait que j'allais venir le frapper et il ne s'était pas trompé. Je lui avais donné l'occasion de me faire encore plus de mal qu'il ne m'en avait déjà fait. Ma mère en avait fait les frais à son retour à la maison. J'aurai voulu le tuer ce soir-là mais ma petite amie en avait décidé autrement. Si seulement je ne l'avais pas écouté. Ma mère serait encore en vie. Elle serait heureuse. Mais malheureusement la vie en avait décidé autrement. Je n'avais plus rien. J'avais tout perdu en quelques heures, en quelques mois et ma chute semblait inévitable.

Je me trouvais désormais sur le pont de Brooklyn. J'ignore comment j'étais arrivé là, puisque je me retrouvais désormais à l'opposé de chez moi mais peu importe, le vent frais me fit du bien. Je m'appuyai sur la rambarde et mon regard se fixa sur l'eau qui venait frapper contre les piliers. Comme envoûté, je me demandais ce que je ressentirais si mon corps venait à frapper contre ces blocs de pierres et de béton. Si la force de l'eau me projetterai suffisamment fort pour que je sois assommé, ou bien si je serais conscient de tout. Si mon corps dériverait loin de cette ville, loin de ma vie ou s'il irait s'échouer sur une des rives. J'étais désormais en équilibre sur la rambarde et cette eau m'attirait indéniablement. Je pouvais sentir le vent fouetter mon visage et l'odeur des embruns avait ce quelque chose qui me rappelait _**elle**_. Je n'avais plus personne et je me demandais désormais quelle était ma place en ce bas monde.

Tout s'effondrait et aujourd'hui était pire qu'hier. Ma vie n'avait plus de sens et la solution pour m'en sortir me semblait hors d'atteinte.

Je fis glisser mes jambes de telle sorte que je me retrouvai assis sur le rebord du pont, les pieds dans le vide. Je laissai mes jambes battre le vent qui s'engouffrait dans les pans de ma veste. Les yeux toujours rivés sur cette eau qui semblait si calme d'en haut, je pensais qu'elle m'apaiserait à défaut de me faire souffrir. Je cherchais ce sentiment de paix qui je savais me délivrerait de cette douleur sourde et profonde qui me déchirait le cœur de part en part. Je serrai les poings. Mes larmes s'étaient taries. Regarder cette eau et entendre la ville furent comme un rappel à ce qui m'attendrait à mon retour. Si je revenais. _Est-ce que quelque chose valait la peine que je me batte pour vivre ?_

Des images des dernières vingt quatre heures resurgirent derrière mes yeux clos. La mort de ma mère, l'absence de ma petite-amie, mon père qui avait disparu et aucune attache qui me permettait de rester accroché à cette vie misérable qu'était la mienne. _**Elle**_ méritait tellement mieux et ses silences me prouvaient qu'_**elle**_ avait déjà fait son choix. Celui de partir loin de moi, loin de ce que j'étais. Je n'avais rien à lui offrir et _**elle**_ serait certainement plus heureuse auprès d'un homme qui lui offrirait la vie que je ne pouvais pas lui donner. J'aurai déplacé des montagnes, je lui aurai décroché la lune mais malheureusement je n'avais pu réaliser aucun des rêves que j'avais ardemment désirés. Ma vie se résumait aujourd'hui au néant. Je n'avais plus de travail et _**elle**_ se tuait au travail pour que nous puissions survivre. Je regardai à nouveau le fleuve qui passait juste sous ce pont. Il me suffisait de me pencher pour que cette souffrance s'arrête. Mais une voix me sortit de mes pensées.

**_- Monsieur ?_**

Je ne répondis pas, absorbé par le ressac de l'eau sur les piles du pont.

_**- Monsieur ? Vous ne devriez pas rester assis comme ça. Il... il y a beaucoup de vent et vous pourriez tomber.**_

_**- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?**_

Ma voix me paraissait dénuée d'émotions, comme si je savais que rien ne pourrait être pire que ce que je ressentais dans l'instant.

**_- Je... vous ne devriez pas dire ça... je ne vous connais pas mais rien n'est plus précieux que la vie._**

Je n'avais toujours pas regardé la personne qui me parlait mais sa voix était comme un baume sur mon cœur meurtri. Je fermai les yeux et mes larmes coulèrent à nouveau le long de mes joues. J'essuyai mon visage d'un revers mais ce geste manqua de me faire perdre l'équilibre. Je sentis alors deux mains se glisser autour de ma taille en même temps qu'un frisson d'effroi me parcourut le dos rien qu'en m'imaginant chuter quelques mètres plus bas. La prise n'était pas forte mais elle suffit à me stabiliser. Je relâchai le souffle que j'avais retenu pendant mon déséquilibre.

Je me tournai pour faire face à la personne qui se trouvait derrière moi et qui m'avait empêché de tomber. Je plongeai dans deux magnifiques prunelles couleur océan. Son visage enfantin était entouré d'une magnifique chevelure couleur or. Mon regard descendit vers ses mains qui tenaient désormais ma veste et ma main.

**_- Venez._**

**_- Je..._**

**_- Venez... descendez de là, s'il vous plaît._**

Son regard était suppliant et le léger sourire qu'elle m'offrit me fit tourner sur moi-même. Mes jambes basculèrent de l'autre côté de la balustrade et je me laissai glisser le long de cette dernière. Lorsque mes deux pieds touchèrent le bitume, j'entendis la jeune fille souffler.

**_- Merci._**

Je ne répondis pas réalisant que malgré son intervention rien n'avait changé. Je me sentais aussi vide qu'au départ et pourtant la lueur de tendresse que je vis dans ses yeux azurs, me fit me sentir bien.

**_- Je... je ne sais pas ce qui vous a poussé à vouloir sauter d'ici mais rien ne doit justifier de vouloir en finir. J'ignore ce qui vous est arrivé mais je suis sûre que vous causeriez beaucoup de chagrin si vous veniez à disparaître._**

Je ne répondis pas car je ne voulais pas ôter ses rêves à cette fille qui semblait si jeune.

**_- Je... ça vous dit de boire un café... je... il y a un Starbucks plus bas et... et je me disais que peut-être ça vous ferai du bien._**

Elle m'interrogea du regard.

**_- Je... vous avez quel âge mademoiselle ?_**

**_- 22 ans._**

Elle semblait si jeune et je n'avais aucune envie de l'ennuyer malgré la gentillesse dont elle avait fait preuve.

_**- Vous venez ?**_

Elle me tendit sa main mais je lui fis un signe de tête lui indiquant mon refus.

**_- Je... je ne peux pas vous laisser ici... pas après ce que vous venez de faire, venez avec moi..._**

Son regard était implorant.

**_- S'il vous plaît... juste un café._**

**_- Je..._**

**_- S'il vous plaît... je ne vous demande pas de me parler mais juste de venir avec moi... prendre un café. Promis après je vous laisserai partir._**

**_- Ok._**

Je venais de céder mais je savais que si je ne l'avais pas fait elle aurait persévéré. Je la suivis jusqu'au café. Nous bûmes chacun le notre. Je ne pipai mot alors que Jane, cette jeune fille si fragile et pourtant si vivante, me parla de choses et d'autres tentant de me faire parler à mon tour mais sans succès. Près de trente minutes plus tard, je me levai.

**_- Tu pars déjà ?_**

**_- Ouais..._**

**_- Je... je peux te demander quelque chose ?_**

**_- Hum..._**

Je voulais écourter cet échange et rentrer chez moi. Il était plus de 15h et _**elle **_serait à la maison dans moins d'une heure maintenant.

**_- Voilà mon numéro..._**

Elle me tendit un papier sur lequel était inscrit son prénom et son numéro de téléphone.

**_- Je... appelle-moi si tu ne te sens pas bien... pour discuter... parler... enfin tu vois... je..._**

**_- Jane._**

Je soufflai. _Pourquoi l'appellerai-je ?_

**_- S'il te plaît... je ne connais même pas ton prénom._**

**_- Edward._**

**_- S'il te plaît Edward... je... fais-le, si tu en as envie, ok ?_**

Je hochai la tête.

**_- Merci._**

Elle me sourit et attrapa son sac qui était posé au pied de sa chaise.

**_- Je... j'y vais et n'oublie pas..._**

**_- Ouais._**

**_- Au revoir._**

Elle s'approcha et me serra dans ses bras qu'elle avait glissés autour de ma taille juste avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue. Figé, je la regardai s'éloigner et disparaître au milieu de la foule qui battait le pavé. Je repris mes esprits et me dirigeai vers la première bouche de métro pour rentrer chez moi. Je montai dans le métro et regardai les stations défiler les unes après les autres. Je suivis, tel un mouton, les autres personnes dans les couloirs humides et étouffants de ce transport souterrain.

Arrivé à ma station, je sorti du métro et traversai le quai. Une fois dehors, je pris la direction de mon appartement. 16H15. Elle serait là dans moins de quinze minutes. Cela me laissait suffisamment de temps pour rentrer.

Une fois chez moi, je me déshabillai et fonçai sous la douche. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle découvre que je n'avais pas travaillé, même si je savais qu'il me faudrait lui dire que je n'avais plus de boulot. Alors que j'étais sous la douche, j'entendis la porte claquer et le bruit caractéristique de ses talons sur le plancher. Elle venait de pénétrer dans la chambre pour se changer. Je coupai l'eau et attrapai une serviette. Je pris le temps de m'essuyer pour repousser l'instant que je redoutais le plus.

Une fois sec, je me dirigeai vers la chambre sans un regard vers le salon dans lequel je la savais se trouver. Elle était dans la cuisine et le bruit des casseroles me fit comprendre qu'elle commençait à préparer le repas. Je m'habillai rapidement. Je m'assis quelques instants sur le lit afin de réfléchir à la façon dont j'allais lui parler. Et c'est là que je le vis. Un magnifique collier sur sa table de nuit. Ce n'était pas moi qui le lui avait offert. Je m'approchai de sa tablette et l'attrapai. Je le fis tourner entre mes doigts quand quelque chose attira mon attention. Au dos de ce qui ressemblait à une étoile était gravé _Plus que ma propre vie_. Elle avait rencontré quelqu'un. Mon cœur se serra mais je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire.

**[Bastille – No angels] **

Je sortis de la chambre et posai mon regard sur celle qui faisait battre mon cœur. Je regardai son corps bouger alors qu'elle préparait le repas. Elle était dos à moi mais je pouvais l'admirer grâce au reflet de la vitre. Mon cœur se réchauffa en la regardant mordiller la cuillère en bois qu'elle tenait dans sa bouche. Son visage semblait rayonner. _En étais-je la cause ?_ Non, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'imaginer que je puisse être à l'origine de ce sourire qui illuminait son visage. Je savais que ce n'était qu'une illusion à laquelle je tentais de me rattacher malgré tout. Elle avait pris ses distances depuis plusieurs mois et désormais j'en connaissais la cause. Nous ne nous parlions pas ou plus depuis trois mois et cette distance me blessait mais elle semblait y être insensible. J_e comprends désormais pourquoi._ Les quelques fois où j'avais voulu briser cette glace, elle avait pris la fuite après avoir hurlé vouloir partir de cet appartement et qu'il fallait que je décide ce que je voulais faire de ma vie. Elle m'avait reproché d'avoir stoppé mes études de journalisme alors que j'aurai pu être le major de ma promo. Elle n'avait pas tort vu mes résultats et les compliments de mes enseignants mais j'avais dû arrêter pour que ma mère cesse ce travail dégradant. Cela n'avait rien changé mais pourtant j'avais voulu y croire. Mes yeux étaient toujours posés sur elle. Le sourire qui illuminait son visage s'effaça dès l'instant où nos regards se croisèrent.

**_- Salut._**

**_- Salut._**

Elle se retourna et continua de découper les tomates comme si je n'existai pas. Je m'approchai d'elle doucement. J'étais à quelques pas et je vis son corps se tendre. Comme si elle anticipait le fait que je veuille la toucher. Le message était clair. Elle ne voulait pas que je l'approche plus.

**_- Bella ?_**

Je soufflai attendant une réponse. Attendant qu'elle décide de rompre ce silence qui me bouffait. Je la vis fermer les yeux et se mordre la lèvre.

**_- Bella ?_**

J'approchai de quelques pas. L'envie de la serrer dans mes bras était si douloureuse que des larmes menacèrent de jaillir. Je retins mon souffle afin d'empêcher ses traîtresses de s'échapper. J'entendis sa respiration se bloquer alors que ma main s'était soulevée pour se poser sur son épaule. Mais je stoppai mon geste laissant retomber mon bras le long de mon corps. Je me mordis la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler. Je désirais tellement cette étreinte qu'elle me refusait. _Comment en étions-nous arrivés là ? Comment avais-je pu laisser ça arriver ?_ Nous qui étions si proches, si tactiles il y a encore quelques temps.

Des souvenirs de notre dernière soirée me revinrent en mémoire. Nous étions allés manger sur la plage de notre premier baiser et nous avions passé notre soirée à parler de projet d'avenir. Je venais de trouver un emploi après des mois de chômage et pour une fois le soleil semblait illuminer notre vie. Nous voulions des enfants, nous voulions trouver une belle maison loin de New-York. Pourtant tout a dérapé un soir de janvier. Je travaillais sur les docks ce mardi malgré la pluie. Alec était dans la cabine pendant que James, Embry et moi, nous accrochions les containers avec les câbles. Alec avait enclenché la poulie pour soulever le containers quand l'un des câbles avait lâché. J'étais sur sa trajectoire et il est venu frapper mon dos. Transporté aux urgences j'avais failli y passer.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais une énorme cicatrice dans le dos qui me rappelait chaque jour que j'avais échappé à la mort ce jour-là. C'est le blouson en cuir que ma mère m'avait offert la veille de mon entrée à la fac qui m'avait en quelque sorte sauvé la vie. J'avais été opéré et je n'avais pas pu travailler pendant près de trois mois après cet accident. Bella avait pris des heures supplémentaires à son travail pour que nous puissions payer les frais médicaux que ma blessure avait engendrés. Je m'en étais voulu et j'avais tenté de tout faire pour la soulager un peu mais chaque fois que je tentais de proposer de reprendre le travail plus tôt, nous nous étions engueulés. Et c'est un soir qu'elle m'avait reproché d'avoir abandonné ses foutues études. Elle m'avait dit avoir envie de quitter ce trou à rat. Elle voulait vivre ailleurs mais nos moyens ne nous le permettaient pas. C'est à partir de ce jour que ce silence s'était installé entre nous et chaque fois que j'avais voulu le rompre, nos paroles avaient dépassé nos pensées. Elle prenait ensuite la fuite et se réfugiait chez Angela. Chaque fois qu'elle revenait, je tentais de m'excuser mais je n'avais jamais su trouver les mots qui apaiseraient la douleur que nous nous infligions. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'avais plus le choix. J'étais en train de la perdre. Je l'avais même déjà perdue mais je ne voulais pas regretter de n'avoir rien fait. Une pensée furtive sur ce que j'avais failli faire cet après midi me revint en mémoire.

Je fermai les yeux un instant alors qu'elle était toujours devant le plan de travail, le couteau dans la main et le regard rivé sur le mur d'en face. Je soufflai et fis un pas de plus.

**_- Bella ?_**

Je posai ma main sur son bras. Son corps était tendu mais je la fis tourner vers moi malgré tout.

**_- Bella ?_**

Elle leva ses yeux rougis vers moi et mon cœur se fendit en deux. La souffrance que je ressentais face à la distance était infime par rapport à ce que je vis dans ses yeux. Son regard était empli de tristesse. Je l'avais blessée malgré moi et je m'en voulu. Je posai ma main sur sa joue, mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Son souffle percuta mon visage et je fermai les yeux un instant. Quand je les rouvris, elle me fixait.

**_- Je suis désolé._**

**_- Je..._**

Je la coupai en posant mes doigts sur ses lèvres. Je fis glisser mon doigt sur cette bouche qui m'avait offert tout l'amour et la tendresse qu'un homme puisse imaginer mais qui avait aussi craché ce qui la rongeait, la détruisait. Je ne la sentais plus heureuse et je devais y mettre fin avant qu'elle ne soit plus qu'une coquille vide comme moi.

**_- Je suis désolé. Je sais que je ne te rends pas heureuse. J'ignore ce qui a changé mais on ne peut plus continuer comme ça._**

**_- Je..._**

**_- Non laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît._**

Elle hocha la tête. Je me saisis de sa main et entrelaçai une dernière fois mes doigts aux siens. Je l'attirai sur la canapé. Elle s'assit et gardant sa main dans la mienne, je tentai de remettre mes idées en ordre.

**_- Edward..._**

**_- Non... laisse-moi... pour une fois je t'en prie, je ne veux pas qu'on se crie dessus... je..._**

Je levai mes yeux vers elle et les rivai au sien en espérant faire passer tout ce que je ressentais pour elle et qu'elle puisse réaliser que l'amour que je lui portais était si fort que j'étais prêt à tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse, même à ce qu'elle parte. Son regard sembla chercher des réponses à des questions qui devaient désormais envahir son esprit.

**_- Je veux juste te parler... promets-moi que tu ne diras rien tant que je n'aurai pas terminé._**

**_- Oui._**

Sa voix avait été aussi douce qu'un murmure.

**[Farewell to The Past – Ludvico Einaudi]**

**_- Je suis désolé. Désolé de ne pas avoir su t'offrir tout ce que tu méritais. Ton silence et cette distance que tu as instaurés depuis quelques mois deviennent insupportables pour moi et je ne peux pas, je... je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse. Pourtant tu l'es. Je sais que tu veux qu'on quitte cet appartement, que tu veux réaliser tes rêves mais je ne peux pas t'offrir ce que tu désires. Je..._**

Je sentis les larmes monter et j'essuyai mes yeux avant que ces dernières ne coulent. Mes yeux étaient rivés sur nos mains et je n'osai pas la regarder, _**elle**_. Mon pouce caressait sa peau douce et veloutée et son parfum embaumait le petit espace autour de moi. Je soufflai. Bella gigotai à côté de moi, signe qu'elle voulait parler.

**_- Ma mère est morte cette nuit et mon père a pris la fuite._**

J'entendis ma belle hoqueter et lorsque je portai mon regard vers elle, sa main était plaquée contre sa bouche et ses yeux étaient humides. Je m'agenouillai face à elle et pris son visage en coupe, essuyant de mes pouces les traînées de larmes qui coulaient désormais.

_**- Ne sois pas triste... je... elle est mieux là où elle est... je... j'ai voulu aller tuer Carlisle pour ce qu'il a causé mais... mon père n'a même pas attendu que le corps de ma mère refroidisse pour l'abandonner... je n'aurai même pas la satisfaction de la venger...**_

La sensation de sa peau sous mes paumes réchauffa quelque peu mon corps froid. Mais j'étais conscient de ce qui était en train de se passer. J'avais tout perdu mais je ne pouvais pas la garder auprès de moi. Elle allait finir par me haïr et moi par mourir de ne plus pouvoir être auprès d'elle. Je fermai les yeux une nouvelle fois. Je devais le faire même si prononcer ces mots allaient m'arracher le cœur une nouvelle fois. Mais c'était la seule solution pour nous, mais surtout pour _**elle**_.

**_- Bella... je... il faut que tu partes d'ici, que tu quittes cet appartement et que tu ne reviennes plus. Je n'ai plus rien à t'offrir. Je t'avais promis que tu serais la plus heureuse, j'étais prêt à tout pour ça mais j'ai fait des choix et ces choix m'ont conduit à nous enfoncer dans une vie qui n'est pas celle que j'avais rêvé pour toi... je voulais voir ce sourire que tu affichais le premier jour où l'on s'est embrassé... je voulais que ton visage rayonne comme ce premier jour où je t'ai vu avec Angie... je voulais que ces petites choses soient ton quotidien mais depuis quelques mois tu es distante, froide et triste. Ton regard, tes yeux chocolat qui pétillaient sont ternes et vides... je ne veux plus le voir... je veux que tu sois heureuse... je t'aime tellement que je préfère te savoir loin de moi et heureuse qu'à mes côtés et triste._**

**_- Edward..._**

Le son de sa voix était comme éteint. Des larmes dévalaient le long de ses joues, qui au début de notre rencontre rougissaient dès que je l'embrassais ou la complimentais. Je fermai les yeux et serrai ses mains. Je m'approchai et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de me reculer. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, Bella me fixa.

**_- Je... Je suis désolée_**

**_- Je sais..._**

**_- Je... je voudrais te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur mais..._**

**_- Shhh ne dis rien... j'ai compris..._**

Je me levai sachant ce qu'il me restait à faire. Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, attrapai mes vêtements que je glissai dans mon sac, ma guitare qui était dans son étui et mes papiers. Puis je quittai cette pièce qui renfermait mes souvenirs avec elle. Quand je revins dans le salon, elle était toujours assise sur le canapé. Son corps tremblait et je pus voir des larmes couler le long de ses joues alors qu'elle serrait ses poings sur ses genoux. Une envie irrésistible de la prendre dans mes bras et de la serrer contre moi, pour ne plus jamais la relâcher, m'étreignit mais je me fis violence. Il ne fallait pas. Je devais résister. Je savais que quelqu'un prendrait soin d'elle mais je ne voulais pas être là pour assister à ça.

**_- Je..._**

Elle leva la tête vers moi, surprise.

**_- Tu pars ?_**

**_- Oui... je... c'est mieux... je reviendrai dans quelques jours pour récupérer le reste de mes affaires..._**

**_- Mais tu vas aller où ?_**

Bella s'était levée et se trouvait trop près de moi. Je reculai d'un pas et la contournai.

**_- Edward ?_**

**_- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais où aller. Je t'aime et rien ne changera ça, je tenais à ce que tu le saches._**

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et je sorti de l'appartement. Je descendis lentement les marches et pris la direction de la gare. Je marchais pendant plusieurs minutes avec mon sac sur les épaules. Les mains dans les poches, je sorti le morceau de papier que je malmenai depuis quelques minutes et tombai sur le numéro de Jane. J'hésitai quelques instants puis je composai son numéro.

_**- Allô ?**_

_**- Jane ?**_

_**- Edward ?**_

_**- Ouais... désolé... je...**_

_**- Non, je suis heureuse de t'entendre. Est-ce que ça va ?**_

_**- Non... pas trop... je vais te laisser... je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai appelée !**_

_**- Edward... ne raccroche pas... tu... tu ne me déranges pas...**_

Je ne répondis pas.

**_- Tu veux en parler ?_**

**_- Je ne sais pas..._**

**_- Tu veux qu'on se retrouve quelque part ?_**

**_- Je..._**

**_- Tu es où ?_**

**_- Près de la gare centrale._**

**_- Ok je serais là dans dix minutes, attends-moi._**

**_- Ok._**

Elle raccrocha et dix minutes plus tard nous étions assis dans un café pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Cette fille était adorable et d'une extrême gentillesse. Nous parlâmes longtemps de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle me demande la raison pour laquelle j'avais une valise avec moi. Je lui expliquai ce qu'était ma vie depuis quelques mois. Comme ça, sans raison, alors que j'ignorais beaucoup de choses sur elle. Elle me fit réaliser que le geste que j'avais eu envers Bella était magnifique et que je devais beaucoup l'aimer pour la laisser partir. _Mais après tout qu'aurai-je bien pu faire d'autre ?_ _Je ne faisais pas le poids contre cet homme qui avait semble-t-il ravi son cœur._

Jane fut de bons conseils et elle trouvait que la bonne solution serait de m'éloigner de NY quelques temps. Rien ne me retenait ici, elle avait raison. Je pris le temps de réfléchir mais je savais que cette ville renfermait trop de souvenirs pour moi et que partir serait définitivement la bonne solution. Je décidais de prévenir Sam de mon départ alors que Jane était partie aux toilettes. Il me souhaita un bon voyage et bonne chance. Je quittai Jane vingt minutes plus tard.

Elle me donna 200$ contre mon gré mais elle me dit ne pas être dans le besoin. Ses parents gagnaient bien leur vie et ils lui avaient payé un appartement dans Central Park où elle vivait avec son petit-ami qui était avocat. Je fis un détour chez Mme Cope et nous convînmes qu'elle demanderait à son fils de passer à mon ancien appartement dans trois jours pour récupérer le reste de mes affaires. Je lui laissai de l'argent pour me les faire parvenir dès que je serai installé. Elle sembla surprise et chagrinée mais elle comprit que plus rien ne me retenait désormais ici. Même si j'ignorai encore quelle était ma destination, je savais que Bella serait heureuse et c'est tout ce qui m'importait.

J'attendais sur le quai que mon bus pour Wilmington en Caroline du Nord arrive en fumant une cigarette qu'un passager bien agréable avait accepté de me donner. Une heure plus tard, juste avec mon sac à dos, je pris la direction vers une nouvelle vie et qui sait peut-être quelque chose de mieux que ce que New-York m'avait offert jusqu'à présent. Mes yeux se posèrent une dernière fois sur la grosse pomme et même si la douleur d'avoir quitté celle que j'aime et que j'aimerai toute ma vie était insoutenable, je gardai espoir d'avoir, pour une fois dans ma vie, fais le bon choix.

* * *

**Voilà... au départ c'était un OS mais ma bêta que je remercie grandement m'a dit qu'elle voulait savoir pourquoi Bella n'avait pas réagi... alors le chapitre 2 est un POV Bella... pour la suite... et bien ça sera une autre histoire... happy end? je ne sais pas encore je dois vous l'avouer... je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 4 sur une FF qui en comptera 6 au maximum si je me décides à publier la suite... enfin voilà...**

**Dites-moi tout... ce qui vous a déplu surtout... et ce qui vous a plu bien sûr! Si vous avez aimé ou détesté...? **

**Bonne année encore et à très bientôt peut-être!**

**Bisous**

**Mary**


	2. Un choix silencieux

**Bonsoir!**

**Tout d'abord merci pour l'accueil fait à cette nouvelle histoire... et pour tous les messages qui ont su me toucher... j'avoue avoir été surprise mais aussi ravie...**

**Mille mercis à ma béta Lily... et c'est une fierté sans nom de faire partie de ton écurie... lol... Merci de ton soutien sans faille et de ne pas m'avoir lâcher malgré les délais entre les chapitres... merci encore d'être là et de m'aider à y voir plus clair!**

**Voici le POV de Bella... on se retrouve plus bas!**

**_DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie MEYER, je ne fais qu'imaginer l'histoire._****...**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 :**** Un choix silencieux**

**POV BELLA**

**['The Walk' – Imogen Heap]**

**_- À quelle heure est-ce que tu finis ?_**

**_- 17h._**

**_- Très bien, je t'attends à l'endroit habituel._**

**_- Oui._**

**_- À tout de suite._**

**_- À toute à l'heure._**

**_- Tu me manques..._**

**_- Toi aussi..._**

Deux chambres. Il me restait deux chambres à contrôler. Makenna avait dû terminer les deux premières quant à Jessica c'est une tout autre histoire. Je traversai les couloirs du 2ème étage. J'avais déjà contrôlé les suites et les appartements historiques, les filles avaient fait du bon travail. Je me rendis à la chambre 141 pour retrouver Makenna. Le bruit de mes talons étaient étouffés par la moquette qui tapissait le sol du couloir. Je saluai le client qui venait de sortir de la chambre 132. Il s'agissait d'un vieux monsieur qui venait très régulièrement dans cet hôtel.

Cet hôtel de luxe était mon univers depuis bientôt quatre ans. J'avais réussi à trouver une place alors que _**lui**_, à ce moment-là, ne semblait pas savoir ce qu'_**il**_ voulait faire de sa vie. Cela faisait presque sept ans qu'_**il**_ avait abandonné ses études et_** il**_ cumulait les petits boulots. Je savais qu'_**il **_reversait une part de son salaire à sa mère, en espérant que cette dernière arrête de faire le trottoir, mais rien n'y fit. Je soufflai en pensant au moment où il me faudrait l'affronter.

**_- Bella ?_**

**_- Oui Makenna._**

**_- C'est bon j'ai fini._**

J'arrivai dans la chambre. Makenna était en train de ranger son matériel. Elle sortit son chariot de la pièce. Je pénétrai dans la salle de bains et m'assurai que tout était propre et brillant. Je ressortis et passai mon doigt sur chacun des meubles. Il ne devait pas y avoir une once de poussière. Je tirai légèrement le dessus de lit et remis un des oreillers du lit puis je quittai la chambre après avoir éteint les lumières.

**_- Alors ?_**

**_- C'est parfait Mak, comme toujours. Veille tout de même à ce que les couvre-lits soient bien tendus quand tu as fini._**

**_- D'accord j'y veillerai._**

**_- Tu as fini ?_**

**_- Ouais, on se voit demain ?_**

**_- Hum... C'est Carmen qui contrôlera les chambres. Je dois m'occuper de la suite première classe de Mr Newton. Je suis chargée de son accueil et je dois veiller à son confort._**

**_- Oh. Grosse journée alors._**

**_- Oui en effet, c'est pas comme si c'était Mr Denali. Ce Newton est imbuvable mais bon._**

Je haussai les épaules. Je devais bien faire avec en attendant de quitter cet emploi.

**_- Oui je vois qui c'est. Un gros lard bourré de fric qui n'a jamais sué pour obtenir de l'argent. Tsss c'est répugnant._**

**_- À qui le dis-tu, mais tu sais ce qu'on dit la fin justifie les moyens! Bon je te laisse, il faut encore que j'aille voir Jess avant de descendre à la lingerie m'assurer que les filles ont fait correctement leur boulot._**

_**- Ok, je vais y aller. Bon courage.**_

_**- Merci.**_

Makenna prit la direction du monte-charge pendant que je pris les escaliers de service pour aller au troisième. Arrivée à l'étage, une musique forte se fit entendre. J'espérai que ça ne soit pas encore Jessica qui faisait son ménage en musique. Cette fille était une plaie mais apparemment elle avait tapé dans l'œil d'un client et ce dernier qui venait presque quinze jours par mois à l'hôtel exigeait que ce soit elle qui s'occupe de l'entretien de sa chambre. Il semblerait que cette fille lui rende quelques faveurs mais je n'avais jamais pu le prouver. Carmen partageait mes doutes mais le responsable n'avait jamais voulu nous entendre. En même temps c'était un énorme client et le côté financier devait peser lourd dans la balance. Je poursuivis mon chemin et trouvai Jessica en train de se dandiner devant le miroir de la chambre sur de la musique.

**_- Jessica._**

Je m'avançai. Elle ne m'avait apparemment pas entendue. Je coupai le poste qui était posé sur une des consoles de la chambre. Elle se tourna au même moment.

**_- Bella !_**

**_- Hum... Jessica combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire de ne pas mettre de musique. Tu déranges les clients et en plus c'est interdit par le règlement._**

**_- Je sais mais..._**

**_- Pas de mais. Tu as fini ?_**

**_- Oui presque !_**

Je la vis se diriger vers la salle de bains. Le lit n'était pas encore fait et la moquette n'avait pas été aspirée étant donné les miettes qui étaient présentes sur le sol, sous la table contre la fenêtre.

**_- Jess ?_**

**_- Oui ?_**

Je me tournai alors qu'elle se trouvait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la salle de bains.

_**- Ça fait une heure que tu es là ! Rien n'est fait !**_

_**- Je suis désolée.**_

_**- Oh tu peux l'être. Je vais faire un rapport à la direction. Tu aurais dû faire tes sept chambres vu que tu n'avais aucune suite et tu en as fais seulement trois en quatre heures ! C'est encore Mak et Tanya qui ont fait le boulot à ta place !**_

_**- Bella, je suis désolée mais les chambres étaient sales et j'ai...**_

_**- Tut tut tut. Tes excuses je m'en fous. Tu es payée pour faire un travail et aujourd'hui comme depuis que tu as été embauchée, ce sont les autres qui sont obligées de le faire à ta place !**_

_**- Bella...**_

_**- Pas de Bella, dépêche-toi de finir. Je vais à la lingerie. Quand je remonte, tu as intérêt d'avoir terminé. C'est bien compris ?**_

_**- Oui.**_

_**- Très bien.**_

Je quittai la chambre, hors de moi. Je savais que le travail ne serait pas fait mais j'espérais qu'elle ait réagi suite au premier avertissement que lui avait fait Félix, notre responsable. Mais non.

Je descendis et contrôlai le linge. Les filles avaient bien bossé comme d'habitude. Je quittai la lingerie et me rendis comme après chaque inspection au bureau de Félix pour lui faire un compte-rendu.

**_- Salut Félix._**

**_- Hey Bella !_**

**_- Toutes les chambres, suites et appartements ont été nettoyées. Sauf la chambre 153._**

**_- Pourquoi ?_**

**_- Et bien toujours la même. Jessica a fait trois chambres en quatre heures et c'est Makenna et Tanya qui ont dû finir les autres pour que les clients puissent prendre possession des chambres._**

**_- Je vois._**

**_- Félix faut que tu fasses quelque chose ! C'est plus possible !_**

**_- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas moi qui décide. Newton exige que ça soit elle qui s'occupe de lui et tu sais très bien que c'est le meilleur client de l'hôtel._**

**_- Je sais mais..._**

**_- Pas de mais Bella, je n'ai pas le choix !_**

**_- Je soufflai._**

**_- Tu finis à quelle heure ?_**

**_- Dans trois heures._**

**_- Ok, retourne voir Jessica et ensuite va à l'accueil avec Benjamin pour que tu puisses passer les commandes des exigences de nos chers clients. Que tout soit dans les chambres avant que tu partes. C'est entendu ?_**

**_- Oui. J'y vais._**

**_- Merci Bella._**

**_- De rien Félix._**

**_- Au fait, quand est-ce que tu pars ?_**

**_- Dans deux semaines si tout va bien. Je dois commencer début septembre._**

**_- Je suis heureux pour toi. C'est Edward qui doit être heureux que tu aies enfin trouvé quelque chose qui te plaise._**

**_- Oh mais je me plaisais ici. Seulement travailler en exploitant mon diplôme de droit sera quand même mieux que de gérer des chambres et du personnel toute la journée._**

**_- Tu m'étonnes. Alors, ça te fais quoi de travailler pour le grand Tyler Crowley ?_**

**_- Hum... je vais seulement commencer par un boulot d'assistante. Je ne travaillerai pas pour lui mais pour un de ses associés, Démétri Tchekov. Mais ce cabinet a bonne réputation._**

**_- Vous avez fêté ça avec ton petit-ami ?_**

**_- Hum... non pas encore._**

_Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ? Il n'est même pas au courant et ne le saura probablement jamais._

**_- Oh... ça ne se passe pas bien entre vous ?_**

**_- C'est pas ça Félix, c'est compliqué !_**

**_- D'accord. Tu vas me manquer Bella._**

**_- Toi aussi ! Allez je file si je veux avoir fini ce que tu m'as demandé avant de partir._**

**_- Entendu. À demain ?_**

**_- Ouais à demain !_**

Je quittai son bureau. Heureusement Jessica avait terminé et tout l'entretien était désormais achevé. Je lui donnai les dernières consignes pour Mr Newton et la laissai partir. Une fois en bas, je rejoignis Benjamin. Je passai les commandes qui allaient des bouteilles d'alcool ou de vin exigées par les clients en passant par les serviettes ou peignoirs.

Il était presque 17h et il me fallait contacter l'entreprise Black's Dock pour récupérer la livraison d'un client russe qui venait chaque année avec sa voiture de luxe et du mobilier qu'il faudrait installer dans sa suite. Ses affaires arrivaient en règle générale en bateau dans un container. Il ne restait plus qu'à les récupérer sur les docks avant son arrivée. Je terminai d'écrire les consignes sur le cahier pour l'équipe technique quand mon téléphone vibra. Un message. J'y répondis rapidement et me dépêchai de partir vers les vestiaires pour me changer. Une fois fait, je quittai l'hôtel après avoir salué Benjamin qui venait de me faire un signe de la main.

Comme tous les jours depuis presque quatre ans, je pris la direction de Central Park. Je connaissais le trajet par cœur puisque c'était celui que j'empruntais pour rentrer à Harlem. J'arrivai à côté du lieu qui avait permis cette rencontre : la librairie Rizzoli.

Il y a un peu plus de six mois, j'étais venue acheter un livre de droit dans l'objectif d'aider ma belle-mère. Cette dernière se prostituait depuis plus de quinze ans suite à l'accident tragique du père de mon petit-ami. J'avais tenté de l'aider en prenant contact avec un centre qui accueillait ce genre de personne. J'avais même réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous mais cette dernière n'était jamais venue. Carlisle était loin du beau-père idéal. Ma belle-mère, qui était à l'époque une jolie femme, vendait son corps contre de l'argent. Je l'avais vu dépérir à vue d'œil et bien évidemment _**il **_assistait à cette déchéance, impuissant. Je l'avais soutenu tant que je le pouvais et il y a environ huit mois, sa mère était revenue vers moi pour que je l'aide à s'en sortir. J'avais fait des études de droit et elle souhaitait que je l'aide à quitter son mari.

Sceptique au départ, j'avais refusé parce que je lui avais déjà tendu la main et que cette dernière l'avait refusée à ce moment-là. Mais c'est un appel, il y a six mois, qui avait changé la donne. _**Il**_ ignorait tout et sa mère ne voulait pas lui en parler au risque qu'_**il**_ subisse une énième désillusion. Esmée était prête désormais à partir et avait semble-t-il trouvé un appartement. Si tout se passait bien, elle devrait déménager dans quelques jours. J'étais heureuse car je savais qu'elle serait là pour lui au moment où je partirai.

**[Lady Antebellum - Need You Now]**

Je levai la tête et le vis. Il était appuyé contre une des façades de ce magasin qui avait provoqué notre rencontre, souriant et magnifique dans son costume trois pièces. Je me souvenais très bien de ce jour-là. J'étais dans les rayonnages cherchant la référence du livre que m'avait conseillé Mr Denali, sénateur de la Caroline du Nord, lorsqu'il m'avait abordée. Sa tentative de séduction avait été un désastre mais il n'avait pas renoncé. Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais me laisser séduire par un autre homme que _**lui**_.

_**Lui,**_ qui avait fait chavirer mon cœur d'adolescente dès notre rencontre. _**Lui,**_ qui m'avait embrassée pour la première fois sur cette plage après une longue balade les pieds dans l'eau. Mais ne le voyant pas avancer depuis quelques temps, la lassitude avait pris le dessus. Je rêvais d'une vie meilleure où nous pourrions vivre en profitant des plaisirs qu'elle nous offrirait. Mais je m'étais fait une raison. Cela n'arriverait jamais. J'arrivai à la hauteur de l'homme qui avait su me faire rêver et qui me rendait heureuse depuis quelques mois. Cet homme patient qui avait su me rassurer et qui n'avait surtout pas abandonné malgré le fait que je sois en couple.

**_- Bonjour mon cœur._**

**_- Bonjour Riley._**

**_- Ta journée s'est bien passée ?_**

**_- Oui, la routine et toi ?_**

Riley était courtier en bourse et travaillais à NYSE depuis plus de cinq ans.

**_- La routine._**

Il m'attira à lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce baiser doux et lent au départ se transforma en quelque chose de plus sensuel. Nos langues qui bataillaient me redonnèrent de l'énergie. Je me délectai de ses lèvres douces et de son parfum. Nous nous séparâmes au bout de quelques minutes à bout de souffle. Je me lovai dans ses bras appréciant cette étreinte rassurante.

**_- On y va ?_**

_**- D'accord, je te suis.**_

Nous marchâmes en direction de sa voiture en nous tenant la main. Le ciel s'était obscurci et il allait sans nulle doute pleuvoir. Nous arrivâmes à son véhicule juste avant que l'orage ne se déverse sur la grosse pomme.

**_- Tu as envie de faire quelque chose de particulier ce soir ?_**

**_- Hum... je ne sais pas, qu'as-tu prévu ?_**

**_- Un bon bain, juste toi et moi, un bon dîner préparé par Maggie et ensuite un dvd devant lequel je pourrais m'occuper de toi._**

Il me fixa de ce regard noir empli de désir tout en m'offrant un léger sourire.

**_- Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?_**

**_- C'est parfait._**

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions garés juste devant sa maison. Il était le propriétaire d'une maison atypique du côté de Gramercy Park. Toutes les maisons étaient collées les unes aux autres mais le calme du quartier était indéniable. Il vint m'ouvrir la porte et nous courûmes dans les petites marches qui permettaient d'accéder à son logement pour éviter de se tremper. Il était presque 18h et le soleil, encore haut à cette heure là, était masqué par d'énormes nuages noirs. Une fois chez lui, je me déchaussai. Mes ballerines étaient trempées et mon jean aussi.

**_- Tu veux te changer ?_**

**_- Euh..._**

**_- Prends ce que tu veux dans ma chambre, tu sais où c'est. Je vais nous préparer un thé._**

**_- D'accord. Je reviens vite._**

Je l'embrassai et pris l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. J'aimais marcher pieds nus sur le plancher de chêne qui recouvrait l'intégralité des sols. Une odeur de bois et de cannelle embaumait les pièces et je m'y sentais bien. Son appartement était magnifique et simple à la fois. Le genre de chez soi dont je rêvais, dont _**nous**_ rêvions à l'époque.

Je secouai la tête pour chasser les quelques souvenirs qui me rattachaient encore à _**lui**_. Je ne voulais plus de cette vie morne et triste. Je voulais réussir mais à ses côtés je savais que jamais nous ne pourrions sortir de cette vie et de ce logement qui ressemblait plus à un taudis qu'à un foyer. Mon nouveau travail allait me donner plus de moyens et avec le soutien de Riley je pourrais enfin réaliser mes rêves.

Je traversai le couloir vers sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me déshabillai. J'attrapai le pantalon de lin que j'aimai lui emprunter ainsi que son vieux sweat de l'université. Je contemplai cette chambre, comme chaque fois que j'y mettais les pieds et la trouvai toujours aussi magnifique. Je découvrais de nouveaux détails à chaque fois et je dus avouer que tout était toujours en ordre. La luminosité déversée par les deux grandes fenêtres était agréable. Même aujourd'hui, malgré le temps, elle était baignée de lumière.

Je m'approchai de la fenêtre pour pouvoir regarder le jardin situé en contrebas. Il n'était pas grand mais suffisamment ombragé pour y être au frais. Ces derniers jours, nous y avions passé beaucoup de temps allongés dans les transats, nos corps enlacés.

**_- Bella ? Tout va bien ?_**

**_- Oui. J'ai fini. J'arrive._**

Je posai mes vêtements mouillés sur la chaise avant de descendre le rejoindre. Il était assis sur son canapé, le journal entre les mains. Les premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient défaits. Ses pieds nus posés sur la table basse, juste à côté de nos deux tasses de thé encore fumantes. Les manches relevées me permirent d'admirer ses avant-bras. Je me mordis la lèvre réalisant que ce corps était désormais mien.

Je restai quelques minutes à le contempler. Son corps ni trop musclé ni trop frêle, ses mains fines et douces comme de la soie et son visage dont les traits étaient fins malgré sa barbe naissante. Je le vis sourire. Il savait que je l'observai mais il ne leva pas la tête. Je souris à mon tour en repensant aux moments que nous avions réussis à passer ensemble sans que personne ne le sache hormis sa sœur et Maggie. Riley était devenu accro à la course à pied il y a de ça quelques années et il courrait donc tous les matins. Les moments pour nous voir étant rares, il avait changé ses habitudes pour moi, pour me voir plus comme il le disait.

C'est ainsi que lorsque je prenais mon service dans la matinée et quelque soit l'heure, je le retrouvai à Central Park pour que nous puissions petit déjeuner ensemble. Quand je travaillais l'après-midi ou le soir, nous déjeunions ou dînions ensemble. Il voulait me voir et j'avais pu constater qu'il n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens pour le faire, quitte à modifier son emploi du temps en fonction du mien. Je souris une nouvelle fois à ces souvenirs. Sa présence et cette façon qu'il avait de s'occuper de moi étaient fabuleuses. Même si je savais que son travail était prenant, nous arrivions toujours à nous voir. J'étais consciente que cela risquait de changer dans quelques temps car il allait avoir de nouvelles responsabilités. Mais je ne m'en inquiétais pas car il m'avait assuré qu'il ne me délaisserait pas pour autant. Et je lui faisais confiance.

**[Dark Piano Song - "Night of Rain"]**

Il releva la tête vers moi. Il posa son journal sur la table et me tendit la main. Je m'approchai et pris place à côté de lui.

**_- Tu vas bien ?_**

**_- Ça va._**

**_- Tu... tu l'as prévenu ?_**

Je le regardai surprise. Riley était au courant mais il savait aussi que dans moins de deux semaines maintenant, je viendrai habiter avec lui. Il attendait ça avec impatience et moi aussi, même si j'ignorai encore comment j'allais m'y prendre pour annoncer cette nouvelle à Edward.

**_- Désolé, ça ne me regarde pas... je... on va prendre ce bain ?_**

Je vis de la peine dans son regard et ça me fit mal au cœur. Riley me traitait comme une reine et faisait preuve d'une patience d'ange. Tandis que moi, je n'avais pas encore trouvé le courage de tout dire à Edward pour que nous puissions arrêter de nous cacher. Je relevai la tête vers lui et posai une main sur sa joue. Nos yeux se fixèrent et je tentai de lui faire comprendre que nous serions bientôt ensemble car je nourrissais pour lui un fort sentiment d'attachement.

**_- Non... je ne l'ai pas encore prévenu et ne sois pas désolé de me poser une question pareille. Je sais que la situation que je t'impose ne te rend pas heureux mais..._**

**_- Non Bella, je suis heureux. Je ne remercierai jamais assez Dieu pour m'avoir mis sur ta route._**

**_- Riley..._**

**_- Non Bella, tu m'avais prévenu dès le début. Je savais dans quoi je m'engageais alors ne te blâme pas pour ça._**

**_- Je vais lui annoncer ne t'inquiète pas. Les choses seront réglées. J'attends juste que.._**

**_- Je sais, que sa mère ait son nouveau logement et son travail dans ton hôtel pour le lui annoncer._**

**_- Je... malgré tout, je sais ce que je vais déclencher mais... je ne veux pas qu'il soit seul... tu comprends. Il..._**

Je sentis mes larmes arriver. Car même si ma décision allait l'anéantir, je ne voulais plus lui mentir. Il avait été mon rayon de soleil pendant près de huit années. Il m'avait aidée pour que je continue mes études en arrêtant les siennes et en travaillant pour que nous puissions avoir un toit sur la tête et de quoi manger refusant même que je travaille. Il avait même refusé que mon père finance ses études. Mon père, qui ne roulait pas sur l'or, lui avait proposé d'hypothéquer sa maison pour que nous puissions prendre cet appartement. Il suffisait que nous trouvions un job étudiant pour manger et le tour était joué. Mais il avait refusé.

**_- Shhhh._**

Je n'avais même pas réalisé que je pleurais.

**_- Bella, je sais. On en a déjà parlé et je comprends que tu veuilles attendre. Nous aurons la vie devant nous, je ne suis pas impatient au point de ne pas pouvoir attendre. Tu sais que je t'aime. Alors ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons profiter de ce temps ensemble et tu vas délaisser tes soucis pendant quelques heures._**

Il appuya ces quelques mots en essuyant mes larmes de ses pouces juste avant de m'embrasser.

**_- Allez viens, nous allons aller prendre ce bain._**

**_- D'accord._**

Il m'aida à me lever et nous prîmes la direction de sa chambre. Il attrapa les deux mugs.

**_- Nous n'aurons qu'à le boire dans le bain._**

Une fois à l'étage, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains pendant que je partis me déshabiller dans la chambre. Les coups de tonnerre faisaient vibrer les murs tandis que les éclairs incessants illuminaient le ciel.

_**- Le bain est prêt. Tu viens ?**_

**[Daughtry – 'Home']**

Il était en boxer à l'entrée de la pièce. Je restai figée un instant, contemplant son corps à demi nu. Il s'approcha de moi et entrelaça ses doigts aux miens puis me tira doucement vers la salle de bains. Nous prîmes un bain ensemble et je pus en savourer chaque instant. Il avait choyé mon corps de caresses et de baisers alanguissant ce dernier au point de n'être plus qu'une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains. Nous avions dîné. Le repas était léger mais néanmoins savoureux. Maggie était une très bonne cuisinière et la relation que Riley entretenait avec elle était similaire à une relation mère/fils. Riley avait perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture quand il avait 19 ans, se retrouvant à la tête d'un héritage évalué à plus d'un million de dollars. C'est avec cet argent qu'il avait acheté ce magnifique duplex.

Pendant le repas, mon téléphone vibra. Surprise, je me levai et attrapai mon sac. C'était un message d'Edward. Il était 19h30 et ce dernier s'inquiétait. Je lui répondis rapidement, pressée de retrouver Riley.

**_- Tout va bien ?_**

**_- Oui, c'était juste un message._**

**_- Oh._**

Je repris place à table et nous continuâmes à parler de tout et de rien. Après le dessert au chocolat, spécialement préparé pour moi par Maggie, nous nous étions installés tous les deux sur des oreillers et une couverture à même le sol. Blottie dans ses bras, je me sentais bien. Riley était doux et affectueux et trouvait toujours un moyen de me redonner le sourire. Il savait que ma vie n'avait pas été simple et même si je ne pouvais pas dire que j'avais été malheureuse durant ces huit années écoulées, je rêvais d'une vie plus simple et plus douce.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je fixai les flammes qui rougeoyaient dans la cheminée. Il l'avait mise en route pour tenter de chasser l'humidité. Je pus sentir les lèvres de Riley sur ma peau. Son contact réchauffa ma peau et sembla donner un second souffle à mon cœur. Sa respiration calme, associée à son étreinte ferme, étaient un délice.

**_- J'ai un cadeau pour toi._**

Je le dévisageai surprise. Il m'avait acheté beaucoup de choses ces six derniers mois mais pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, je les laissai chez lui. Je le vis se relever et se diriger vers la console située dans l'entrée. Il en sorti une boite carrée de couleur noire. Puis il revint vers moi. Il semblait mal à l'aise. Au vue des dimensions, il ne s'agissait pas d'un livre ou d'un vêtement comme il l'avait déjà fait précédemment.

_**- Qu'est-ce que...**_

Je m'assis et pris le cadeau qu'il me tendait.

_**- Ouvre-le.**_

_**- Ok.**_

Je défis l'emballage. Le papier cadeau de couloir noire était épais et en nid d'abeille. Une fois ôté, je me retrouvais avec un écrin beige. Je l'ouvris et découvris un magnifique pendentif en forme d'étoile rattaché à une chaîne fine en or blanc.

**_- Oh... il est..._**

Émue par cette délicate attention, je ne trouvai pas mes mots. Je le sortis et contemplai ce bijou somptueux.

**_- Il te plaît ?_**

**_- Ouiiiiii, mille fois oui._**

Je lâchai le tout et lui sautai dans les bras. Le plaquant au sol, je l'embrassai à en perdre haleine. Je fis courir mes mains dans ses cheveux alors que ses mains s'étaient glissées sous la nuisette qu'il m'avait achetée quelques jours plus tôt. Hors d'haleine, nous nous séparâmes.

**_- Je t'aime._**

**_- Merci._**

**_- De rien. Tu veux que je te le mette ?_**

**_- Oui._**

Je me redressai. Il attrapa le pendentif et me l'accrocha autour du cou. Une fois fait il le tint entre ses mains et le retourna.

J'ai craqué quand je l'ai vu chez cet antiquaire. Cette phrase m'a fait penser à ce que je ressens pour toi.

Je baissai les yeux et je pus lire cette gravure. «_ Plus que ma propre vie _».

**_- Il est parfait._**

**_- Je suis heureux qu'il te plaise._**

Nous nous sourîmes quelques instants avant de nous blottir l'un contre l'autre sous les lumières de l'âtre. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant de longues heures avant que je ne finisse par m'endormir.

Le lendemain, je fus réveillée par de légers attouchements sur mon corps et par des baisers humides. Riley était doux et tendre, comme toutes les autres fois où j'avais pu me réveiller à ses côtés. Il savait que nous ne nous verrions pas avant deux jours puisque je devais rentrer chez moi ce soir et que je ne travaillais pas le lendemain. Il aurait été difficile de dire à Edward, qui ne travaillait pas non plus, que je ne serais pas à la maison. Angie n'étant pas chez elle ce week-end pour cause de mariage, je ne pourrais donc pas me servir d'elle comme alibi. Même si elle ignorait tout de mes agissements. Heureusement pour moi, Edward n'avait jamais pris la peine de l'appeler.

**_- Bonjour mon cœur._**

**_- B'jour._**

**_- Bien dormi ?_**

**_- Mmmmh oui._**

Il continua son manège encore quelques minutes tout en échauffant mon corps. La boule que je sentais quelques minutes plus tôt dans mon bas ventre prit de l'ampleur. Je plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux bleus et me laissai submerger par le désir qu'il faisait naître en moi. Nous fîmes l'amour avant de nous diriger vers la salle de bains pour une douche qui traîna en longueur. Je n'étais pas rassasiée de sa personne et mon corps réclamait encore le sien malgré nos ébats. Nous dûmes nous faire violence pour nous séparer. Je travaillais et lui aussi.

Nous quittâmes son appartement trente minutes plus tard. Je passai ma journée à m'occuper des caprices de Mr Newton et à lui organiser les activités auxquelles il souhaitait participer durant son séjour. Deux semaines qui allaient être très longues mais elles sonneraient aussi la fin de mon temps dans cet hôtel. Je quittai mon travail vers 15h30 et rentrai chez moi. Une fois dans le métro, je consultai mon téléphone. Edward avait appelé une fois mais n'avait semble-t-il laissé aucun message. Je ne l'appelai pas puisqu'il devait être au travail. Riley m'avait appelée deux fois et m'avait envoyé quatre messages. Je pris le temps de lui répondre avant d'arriver à l'appartement. Je jouais avec mon pendentif depuis quelques minutes quand je réalisai que je ne l'avais pas enlevé. J'hésitais à le faire mais après tout, je n'aurai qu'à l'enlever en rentrant et le glisser dans ma table de nuit. Edward ne fouillait jamais dans mes affaires, il était donc improbable qu'il l'aperçoive.

**['Youth' – Daughter]**

Lorsque je pénétrai dans l'appartement, j'entendis l'eau couler. Il devait être sous la douche. Je sentis mon corps se tendre en réalisant que je devrais l'affronter et lui mentir encore. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de sa mère depuis quelques jours alors qu'elle devait me remettre les papiers du divorce pour que je puisse les faire signer à Carlisle. À condition qu'il accepte, chose qui ne serait pas aisée. Je décidai de l'appeler vers 22h afin de savoir quand je pourrai récupérer ces papiers. Je pris la direction de la chambre et me déshabillai. J'ôtai mon collier quand mon téléphone vibra. Je le posai sur ma table de nuit et attrapai mon téléphone avant de prendre la direction de la cuisine. Je décrochai.

**_- Allô ?_**

**_- Bella, c'est Angie._**

**_- Oh Angie tu vas bien ?_**

**_- Oui très bien, dis-moi ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu, un repas lundi ça te tente ?_**

**_- Oui avec plaisir !_**

**_- Ok, je ne te garde pas longtemps parce que je suis à l'aéroport, tu sais pour..._**

**_- Le mariage de ton frère._**

**_- Oui c'est ça !_**

**_- Ok, à lundi alors !_**

**_- À lundi._**

Je raccrochai et m'attelai à la préparation du repas. J'entendis Edward sortir de la salle de bains et se rendre dans la chambre. Le bruit caractéristique du plancher qui grince à l'entrée de celle-ci me le fit comprendre. Je sortis quelques tomates et m'employai à préparer une fricassée de poulet à la tomate et à la crème. Je mis en route la musique et remuai sur le rythme de celle-ci tout en m'affairant. Je repensai aux quelques heures que j'avais passées avec Riley. Je me mis à sourire et ce sentiment de bonheur ne me quitta plus jusqu'à ce que je sente _**son**_ regard posé sur moi. Je tournai la tête et mon cœur se serra rien que de voir que le visage qu'il m'offrait à cet instant serait pire dans quelques jours.

_**- Salut.**_

_**- Salut.**_

Je ne pouvais pas lui faire face. Il avait toujours su détecter mes états d'âmes et je ne voulais pas qu'il s'imagine que je le trompe. Pas maintenant. Je repris donc ma tâche. Je sentis qu'il approchait et je me tendis par réflexe. Je priai pour qu'il ne me touche pas. Nous étions très tactiles tous les deux mais j'avais créé une barrière entre lui et moi depuis que j'entretenais une relation avec Riley. Je savais que s'il me touchait je ne pourrais plus lui mentir, ni renier les sentiments que je nourrissais encore malgré tout. _Était-ce encore de l'amour ou seulement la pitié de savoir que j'allais faire souffrir celui qui avait, pour l'instant, le plus compté pour moi ?_ Il sembla comprendre mon malaise car il ne fit pas un pas de plus. Sa voix rauque et déformée par la douleur retentit dans notre appartement.

_**- Bella ?**_

Je fermai les yeux et me mordis la lèvre. J'allais devoir l'affronter malgré tout et je ne voulais pas ça. Pas maintenant c'était trop tôt. _Mais en même temps, à quoi bon attendre_. _Le mal était déjà fait._ Je voulais m'éloigner de lui et enfin vivre pour moi. J'avais droit au bonheur même si je savais que ce bonheur avait un prix. Le prix de la souffrance mais aussi le prix de ma réussite.

**_- Bella ?_**

Je sentis la chaleur que dégageait son corps. C'était comme le soleil qui venait réchauffer mon dos lorsque j'étais dans le jardin chez Riley. Mais cette chaleur soufflait aussi un sentiment d'effroi. Je l'entendis bloquer sa respiration. Il souffrait. Je le savais, je le voyais depuis des mois mais mon égocentrisme avait eu vite fait d'occulter ce qui ce jouait sous mon nez. Je refusais de voir et je m'obligeai à fermer les yeux. Nier pour mieux avancer. Il leva sa main et je retins ma respiration, attendant ce contact qui ne venait pas. Puis le bruit de l'air brassé. Je soufflai doucement pour ne pas qu'il puisse percevoir mon soulagement. Nos disputes étaient fréquentes ces derniers temps et Riley avait été là en permanence, m'accueillant chez lui à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit.

Je repensai aux nombreuses fois où _**il**_ avait voulu discuter. Mais je m'y refusais._ Pourquoi ? _Parce qu'il avait gâché sa vie, parce que je lui mentais délibérément sous le couvert de sa mère qui refusait de lui dire qu'elle allait partir, parce que je voyais quelqu'un depuis quelques mois et surtout parce qu'il ne semblait pas décidé à faire les bons choix pour lui et pour nous. Ce boulot d'avocate aurait dû être sa surprise. J'avais postulé dans ce cabinet pour faire un travail qui me plaisait mais aussi parce que le salaire était deux fois supérieur à celui que nous percevions tous les deux à l'heure actuelle. Cela devait nous permettre de déménager mais surtout qu'il reprenne ses études de journalisme. Mais il était l'homme. L'homme dans sa fierté ou je ne sais quoi. On parlait beaucoup. Avant. _Avant quoi ? Avant cet accident._

Cet accident qui avait failli lui coûter la vie. Je pensais qu'il ne voudrait jamais y retourner. Je bossais plus à l'hôtel espérant lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, le temps de réaliser que ce travail n'était pas pour lui. Mais tous les soirs il me disait la même chose. « _Bella, je vais retourner travailler dans quelques jours. _» « _Pourquoi ? _» « _Parce que je ne peux pas te laisser te tuer à la tâche comme ça, juste pour moi. _» « _Edward, si je le fais c'est pour nous, pour toi. Pourquoi ne reprendrais-tu pas tes études ? Ce boulot n'est pas pour toi, tu vaux tellement mieux que de charger des containers à longueur de journée. _» « _Bella, on en a déjà parlé ! On peut pas se permettre que j'arrête de bosser ! _» « _Si seulement tu arrêtais de verser cet argent à ta mère ! Peut-être que tu pourrais les reprendre tes études !_ » Après que j'eus lâché cette phrase, j'avais pris conscience de la portée de mes mots. Je l'avais blessé.

Ce soir-là c'était lui qui était parti. A son retour, il m'avait dit qu'il n'aidait plus sa mère depuis six mois. Cette dernière l'avait jeté dehors en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour s'en sortir. Aujourd'hui je comprenais pourquoi. Elle était doucement en train de préparer son départ.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas senti les larmes couler sur mes joues. Me souvenir de tout ce que nous avions traversé était douloureux à supporter, tout comme la décision que je m'apprêtais à prendre. _Mais avais-je un autre choix ? Non, je voulais sortir de cette routine dans laquelle nous vivions et je voulais être choyée._

Le regard fixé sur le mur décrépi de notre taudis, j'entendis Edward m'appeler à nouveau. Je me tendis dès l'instant où je sentis sa main sur mon bras. Il me tourna face à lui et je levai mes yeux vers lui. Je le vis avant de le sentir poser sa paume froide sur ma joue. Il me regardait avec cette attention bienveillante qui reflétait tant de regrets. Il s'en voulait de me voir si mal. J'en étais certaine. Cette empathie dont lui seul avait le secret était à la fois déroutante et effrayante. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je me sentis à ma place mais les remords ne me laissèrent pas savourer ce bref instant de paix. Si seulement il savait que j'avais renoncé à lui pour un autre, pour une autre vie. Mais l'amour ne suffit pas, c'est ce que m'avait dit ma mère il y a quelques mois._ Avais-je eu tort ou raison de l'écouter ? Je l'ignorais mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière._ Je voulais de cette vie. L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur mais il y contribue.

**['Nuvole Bianche' – Ludvico Einaudi]**

Il approcha son visage du mien et je guettai l'instant où je devrais faire un pas en arrière pour ne pas qu'il m'embrasse. Je le vis fermer les yeux comme s'il tentait de repousser les larmes qui venaient de naître au coin de ses yeux. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant me laissant ainsi contempler ce visage magnifique et pourtant si torturé. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, je plongeai sans rien contrôler dans l'intensité de ces deux iris d'un acier pâle. Il s'excusa. Je voulais tout lui dire. Là maintenant, parce que je savais. Quelque chose au fond de ses yeux me disait qu'il savait. Mais il m'en empêcha en posant son doigt sur mes lèvres juste avant de les caresser doucement. Il sembla perdu dans ses souvenirs pendant quelques instants puis il reprit.

**_- Je suis désolé. Je sais que je ne te rends pas heureuse. J'ignore ce qui a changé mais on peut plus continuer comme ça._**

_Que lui répondre ?_

_**- Je...**_

_**- Non, laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît.**_

Je hochai la tête. Mes mots étaient coincés dans ma gorge. Il attrapa ma main et nous guida vers le canapé sur lequel je pris place. Je me sentis mal car je réalisai que j'allais le détruire. Mais malgré tout, je n'étais pas prête à laisser s'échapper ce bonheur qui me tendait les bras avec mon nouveau travail mais aussi et surtout avec Riley. Je tentai de prendre la parole mais il me la coupa. Son regard était suppliant de douleur. Il voulait que je l'écoute alors c'est ce que je fis.

Je tentai de chercher à savoir s'il avait découvert que je le trompai mais ce que je vis dans son regard n'était rien d'autre que dévotion et amour. Cela me fit mal. Mal pour lui. J'avais pitié de lui et je crois que ce sentiment était le plus immonde de tous. Mais après tout je ne pouvais pas renier ce que nous avions partagé. Je l'avais aimé. _Est-ce que je l'aimais encore ? Peut-être. Peut-être mais plus comme avant._ En fait je crois que moi-même, je ne savais pas vraiment où j'en étais. Je n'étais pas amoureuse de Riley mais il me rendait heureuse. Il faisait en sorte que je me sente bien. Il était à mon écoute et employait tous les moyens pour que je sois comblée. Il m'aimait et il ne se cachait pas de me le dire.

Et puis _**sa**_ voix me ramena à l'instant présent même si mes yeux n'avaient pas quitté ce doux visage que j'avais tant de fois admiré, embrassé et caressé. Et là, il lâcha ces quelques mots qui me firent autant de bien que de mal. Il savait. Ses yeux étaient embués et il se les essuya avec sa manche. J'aurai voulu le faire. Mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. J'étais paralysée en réalisant que mon silence l'avait plus blessé que je ne me l'imaginais. J'avais été aveugle. Volontairement. Et je me prenais en plein visage la violence de sa souffrance. _Que pouvais-je y faire ? Rien, plus maintenant._ J'avais pris ma décision et il fallait que je m'y tienne. Ma mère avait raison, notre relation était vouée à l'échec.

Et puis ce fut le néant. Il m'avait appris la mort de sa mère et la fuite de son père. J'enrageai un instant. Si seulement il savait qu'elle avait voulu s'en sortir. Et puis je réalisai que personne ne serait là pour lui. Pour le soutenir. Mes larmes se mirent à couler sur mon visage. Je sentis ses mains sur mon visage alors qu'il effaçait l'eau qui s'échappait de mes yeux. J'étais sur le point de craquer parce que désormais plus personne ne serait là pour lui, ici, à New-York. Mais lui semblait avoir mûri. Il semblait presque heureux que sa mère ne souffre plus. Si seulement il savait. Son esprit de vengeance semblait sous-jacent comme cette fois où il avait manqué de tuer celui qui était son père. Je me calmai quelque peu. Mais même en étant préparée à mon départ, je n'imaginais pas la violente douleur qui prit possession de moi au moment où il lâcha ces quelques mots.

Il me demanda de partir, d'être heureuse et qu'il regrettait ses choix. À ce moment-là, je réalisai que c'était fini. Je voulus lui parler, lui dire pour sa mère, pour Riley. Mais ce n'est qu'une voix éteinte pour appeler son prénom qui sortit de ma bouche. Mes larmes coulèrent de plus belle. C'est alors qu'il m'embrassa. Ce que je craignais venait d'arriver. Je ne pus réagir, figée par la portée de ce geste. Par ce qu'il représentait. Je l'avais trompé. Il le savait. Mais malgré tout, il m'aimait encore. Ses lèvres chaudes et son odeur boisée me percutèrent de plein fouet mais il se recula. Trop rapidement. _Mais qui étais-je pour lui infliger ça ? Une femme. Une femme avec des ambitions. _

Cette phrase de ma mère résonnait encore dans ma tête. Des ambitions. Oui, mais à quel prix. Je me ressaisis car je ne pouvais pas et ne devais pas flancher. Si je décidais de revenir en arrière comme me le hurlait mon cœur, nous finirions par nous déchirer. Jamais je ne pourrais réaliser mes rêves et vivre la vie qui m'était destinée. J'avais fait mon choix et je devais l'assumer.

Mon cœur et mon esprit bataillaient depuis quelques temps mais mes sentiments avaient été occultés par mes ambitions au point de les enfouir si profondément que seule la pitié avait fait surface. Je voulais néanmoins m'excuser et lui avouer. Lui avouer tout. Mais il refusa de m'entendre en me disant qu'il avait compris. _Compris quoi ? Tout ? Impossible_. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de parler. Il partit vers la chambre pendant que je restais là, assise sur le canapé. Les mots refusant de sortir de ma bouche. Je rageai de mon manque de réactions.

J'entendis le plancher grincer mais ne levai pas la tête. Il voulait ajouter quelque chose alors que je n'arrivai pas à lui dire un mot. Je levai la tête vers lui et découvris qu'il tenait dans ses mains son vieux sac à dos et son étui à guitare. Il partait. Il avait fait le choix à ma place. _Pouvais-je le lui reprocher ? Non. C'était mieux pour moi. Mais pour lui? _Je commençai à réaliser qu'il n'avait nul part où aller. Je voulais lui hurler que je ne voulais pas qu'il parte mais il m'assura que c'était mieux._ Pourquoi voulais-je qu'il reste ? Pour qu'il souffre encore ? Pour assister à la souffrance que je lui avais offerte ?_ Il m'annonça qu'il passerait prendre ses affaires dans quelques jours. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Pas comme ça. Je me levai et lui fis face mais il recula et se dirigea sans un mot vers la porte. Il avait pris sa décision. Il lâcha quelques mots et claqua la porte.

Puis ce fut le silence. Un calme si assourdissant que jamais cet immeuble, cet appartement n'avait été aussi paisible. Je relâchai mon souffle et mon corps se détendit. C'était fini. Et malgré tout ce que nous avions vécu, malgré tout l'amour que nous avions partagé, je me sentis soulagée. Mon cœur se serra mais je ne m'en préoccupai pas. Ma douleur s'estomperait avec le temps. Je ne pouvais pas rayer huit années de ma vie partagée avec lui, dont sept dans cet appartement, comme ça. Mais j'étais sûre que le bonheur serait au rendez-vous et que mes rêves et mes désirs les plus enfouis se réaliseront. Et peut-être même que je pourrai nourrir des sentiments aussi forts, que ceux que j'avais éprouvés pour Edward, envers Riley d'ici quelques temps.

Je savais qu'_**il**_ était malheureux. Je savais que cette décision avait dû _**lui**_ arracher le cœur parce qu'il m'aimait, il venait de me le dire pour la dernière fois. Mais je ne regrettai pas de n'avoir pas pu trouver les mots. Je l'aurai anéanti et je ne le voulais pas. La vie s'était suffisamment chargée de le faire souffrir sans que je n'en rajoute. Mon téléphone vibra. Je revins à moi et l'attrapai. Riley.

**_- Allô ?_**

**_- Bébé ?_**

**_- Ouais._**

**_- Je suis désolé de te déranger. Tu es seule ?_**

**_- Oui c'est bon._**

**_- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ? Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?_**

**_- Je... Edward est parti. C'est fini._**

Au moment où je lâchai ces quelques mots , j'entendis Riley souffler.

**_- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire bébé. Comment tu te sens ?_**

**_- Je ne sais pas. Bien. Enfin je crois._**

**_- Tu... tu veux que je vienne ?_**

Je regardai cet appartement qui tombait en ruine. Riley n'était jamais entré ici. Je m'y étais toujours refusée et je ne voulais pas que cela change. Ici tout me rappelait _**lui**_ et j'avais décidé de tourner la page.

**_- Bella ?_**

**_- Oui désolée. Je... tu peux venir me chercher dans une heure ? Je... je vais préparer mes affaires et je vais venir m'installer chez toi._**

**_- Tu es sûre ?_**

**_- Oui, j'en suis sûre._**

**_- Ok, à toute à l'heure alors._**

**_- Ouais. Oh. Tu voulais quelque chose ?_**

**_- Non, non c'est bon on en parlera quand tu seras à la maison._**

**_- D'accord._**

_**- À tout de suite mon amour.**_

_**- À tout de suite Riley. Et... merci.**_

_**- De rien.**_

Je raccrochai et me dirigeai vers la chambre. Je préparai mes affaires rapidement dans deux valises. Je me débrouillerai pour prévenir le propriétaire que son appartement pourrait être loué dès qu'Edward serait venu récupérer ses affaires. Je terminai de ranger et lorsque je me dirigeai vers ma tablette pour attraper mes bijoux, je vis le collier posé sur le lit. Je réalisai qu'Edward l'avait vu. Il était au courant sans que je ne le lui dise. Mon cœur se serra subrepticement mais je n'y portai pas attention. J'aurai aimé que ça se passe autrement mais malheureusement on ne peut pas tout contrôler.

J'ouvris le tiroir et sortis mes bagues, colliers et autres bracelets. Je me demandai si je devais garder ceux qu'_**il **_m'avait offert. Je restai un moment assise sur le lit tenant entre mes mains ses cadeaux. Je les rangeai dans une petite boite. Je la glissai dans ma valise dans une petite poche intérieure. Je ne voulais pas m'en séparer même si l'un d'entre eux était la bague de fiançailles de son arrière grand-mère, _**il**_ me l'avait offerte ce jour-là sur la plage alors que nous avions fait des projets d'avenir. Malheureusement ces projets ne verraient jamais le jour. Ou tout du moins pas avec lui.

Mais je voulais garder un souvenir de chaque moment de notre vie à deux et ces derniers me permettraient de me rappeler de chacun d'eux. Trente minutes plus tard, j'étais assise dans la voiture de Riley contemplant une dernière fois le trou à rat dans lequel nous avions vécu.

**_- Je... j'enverrai Laurent chercher le reste de tes meubles et affaires si tu veux ?_**

**_- Je... non... je contacterai le garde meuble et quelqu'un viendra les récupérer pour les stocker dans un lieu sûr jusqu'à ce qu'Edward en ai besoin._**

**_- Tu vas garder le contact avec lui ?_**

**_- Je ne sais pas... J'ignore où il est parti alors on verra._**

Riley ne dit plus rien, moi non plus et il nous ramena chez lui. Ma nouvelle vie commençait et je comptais bien en profiter pleinement.

* * *

**Voilà à vrai dire j'angoisse un peu parce que ce POV n'était au départ pas prévu je dois l'avouer... mais on m'y a incité! Ai-je bien fait? A vous de me le dire!**

**En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne soirée... un bon week-end et vous dit à dans quinze jour!**

**Bizz**

**Mary**

**Réponses aux review anonymes ou presque : **

**Mamouneedward : **Heureuse de te compter parmi mes lectrices et ravie que l'histoire te plaise. Tu me diras si chapitre était à la hauteur lol :). Cela va-t-il s'arranger pour eux.. hum je l'ignore encore car la fin n'est pas encore décidé.. mais ma béta sait bien m'influencer.. lol Merci pour ton message et à bientôt!

**cilcee974 :** et bien j'espère que cette suite est à la hauteur!

**Mlissa Swan :** Ravie que ça t'aie plu! Cette histoire est née d'une envie de lire autre chose... un grand écart sur les clichés habituels! Merci pour ton message et à bientôt!

**Guest :** Je n'ai pas ton nom mais merci du message! Oui pourquoi elle ne le retient pas j'espère que tes questions ont trouvé réponses dans ce chapitre!

**so06 : **Merci pour ton message j'espère juste que ce chapitre n'a pas enfoncé le clou... mais je ne voyais pas ce POV autrement même si au départ je ne souhaitais même pas l'écrire! A bientôt!


	3. Nouveau Départ Part One

**Chaos ou les choix d'une vie **

******DISCLAIMER :**_****** TOUT LES PERSONNAGES APPARTIENNENT A STEPHENIE MEYER.. NEANMOINS CETTE HISTOIRE EST LA MIENNE!**_

**Voici le troisième chapitre...**

**Merci à ma bétâ Lily... et à ChicTess pour sa réponse à une de mes review qui m'a permis de me rebooster.. voici la première chapitre 3 et la suite sera là vendredi... **

**Je ne me souviens plus si j'ai répondu aux reviews... mais voilà l'attente a été suffisamment longue donc... j'y répondrais entre ces deux moitiés de chapitre...**

_Conseil : écoutez les morceaux de musique.. ils apportent un petit plus à l'ambiance. Ils sont tous disponible sur youtube..._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

**'Nouveau départ'**

'_L'amour est éternel, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête_' _ Cali

**[****Andrew Belle - 'In My Veins']**

Je me trouvai dans le bus depuis déjà une heure. La nuit était tombée depuis très longtemps. Mes amis de voyage furent les étoiles et l'éclairage public des villes que nous traversions. Nous avions effectué un arrêt, après deux heures de route, à Philadelphie. Nous étions en plein milieu de la nuit et la gare était presque déserte. J'étais assis au fond du bus ou presque, mon sac et mon étui à guitare posés juste à côté de moi. Une dizaine de passagers occupait le bus. Je fermai les yeux quelques instants. La sensation de malaise, qui m'habitait depuis le départ de mon appartement, semblait s'atténuer quelque peu. Pourtant dès que je fermais les yeux, c'était son visage que je voyais. _Avais-je fait le bon choix ? Je ne le saurai jamais mais je l'avais fait_.

Je rouvris les yeux dès les premiers mouvements du bus. Le prochain arrêt serait dans quelques heures à Washington. Je me laissai bercer par le rythme du bus, le regard dans le vide, perdu dans mes pensées et mes souvenirs. Je serrai un peu plus ma veste contre moi et des effluves de son parfum vinrent chatouiller mon nez. Je me sentis bien mais cette agréable sensation se dissipa aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, laissant place à ma peine. Des larmes baignèrent mes yeux mais je ne leur laissai pas le temps de se répandre. Je refermai les yeux tentant d'apaiser la souffrance qui venait d'étreindre mon cœur. Mon corps était transi de froid malgré l'air chaud envoyé par les aérations intérieures et mes mains tremblaient. Je me recroquevillai sur mon siège tentant vainement de me réchauffer. J'ignore si ce fut la fatigue ou le trop plein d'émotions mais je m'endormis.

Lorsque je me réveillai, il était un peu plus de cinq heures du matin et nous venions de pénétrer en Caroline du Nord. Un arrêt à Wilson, quelques minutes plus tard, me permit d'aller chercher un café et de quoi manger. Mes muscles étaient endoloris par la position que j'avais prise dans le bus.

Lorsque je remontai dans ce dernier, je vis qu'un jeune homme avait pris place sur les banquettes juste à côté des miennes, de l'autre côté de l'allée centrale. Il était grand et l'odeur de poisson qui émanait de lui manqua de me soulever l'estomac. Je bus rapidement mon café tentant de masquer cet effluve peu supportable. L'homme ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte car je le vis s'installer confortablement, recouvrant son visage de son bonnet noir juste avant qu'un léger ronflement ne se fasse entendre. Gêné par ce relent et par ce bruit qui s'amplifiait au fil du voyage, je décidai de brancher mon baladeur et d'enfouir mon visage dans mon pull. _**Son**_ odeur recouvrit cette puanteur et même si _**son**_ parfum me renvoyait vers des souvenirs agréables, il me rappelait aussi que je ne _**la**_ reverrais probablement jamais.

Les premières lueurs du jour firent leur apparition me permettant ainsi de contempler le paysage dans l'espoir d'éloigner mes pensées de celle à qui tout me ramenait. Je devais l'oublier mais je savais que tout ne se ferait pas en une seule journée. J'essayai de lister les choses que je devrais faire en arrivant à Wilmington afin de focaliser mon esprit sur autre chose qu'_**elle**_. En arrivant, il me faudrait trouver un endroit où loger puis rapidement faire le tour des entreprises pour me trouver un emploi. Mes maigres économies ne me permettraient pas de vivre sans travailler pendant un long moment surtout que je n'étais pas passé sur les docks pour récupérer mon dernier salaire.

Deux heures plus tard, le bus se stationna dans le centre ville de Wilmington. Il était aux environs de huit heures du matin et quelques personnes circulaient à pied dans les rues. Le jeune homme assis à côté se leva et je pus constater que ce dernier avait la carrure d'un joueur de football américain. Il s'étira lentement, me renvoyant son odeur de poissons pourris avant de foncer vers l'avant du bus. Je le suivis et lorsque je posai mes pieds sur le trottoir, je le vis courir et saisir une jeune fille blonde. Il la fit voleter un instant avant de l'embrasser. Cette vision fit serrer mon cœur. Ils semblaient heureux et je me mis à les envier. Je savais désormais que ce bonheur ne partagerait plus mon quotidien. Mais j'espérais qu'avec le temps, mes blessures guériraient et que mon cœur pourra à nouveau battre aussi fort. Je soufflai et jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi. Je ne connaissais personne ici et je me sentis soudain ridicule d'avoir tout quitté. Mais je ne devais pas renoncer car même si arriver dans une nouvelle ville ne serait pas évident, rester là où tout me la rappelait ne m'aurait rien apporté de bon.

Je choisis donc une direction et la suivis. Au bout d'un moment, perdu au milieu de nul part dans un quartier résidentiel, je demandai à un passant s'il pouvait m'indiquer un endroit où je pourrais dormir et me restaurer. Le monsieur d'un âge moyen, les cheveux grisonnants, me proposa gentiment de m'accompagner du côté de Beaumont Park.

_Vous êtes nouveau par ici n'est-ce __pas ?_

_Oui, en effet._

_Je vais vous conduire dans un petit motel, je connais la propriétaire et elle est très gentille._

_Merci._

_Vous venez pourquoi, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?_

_Je..._

Je ne sus quoi lui répondre. Il semblait si gentil et je ne voulais pas l'ennuyer avec mes états d'âme.

_Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien, et je dirais même que vous semblez épuisé._

_Non ça va, juste la route qui a été longue en fait !_

_Vous venez d'où ?_

_New-York._

_Oh, vous avez fait un long voyage alors.. Désolé, ça ne me regarde pas. Ma femme a toujours tendance à dire que je suis trop curieux._

Il me sourit et j'esquissai un léger sourire à mon tour avant de me concentrer sur la route.

Dix minutes plus tard, je me retrouvai devant le motel « _The Carolinian Inn_ ».

_Voilà, vous êtes arrivé._

_Merci._

_De rien, en arrivant dites à Sue que vous venez de ma part. Je suis Mr Gerandy._

_Merci encore._

_De rien mon petit. J'espère que tout se passera bien pour vous._

_Je l'espère aussi._

J'avais murmuré en espérant qu'il ne m'ait pas entendu mais le hochement de tête et le léger sourire qu'il fit à nouveau me fit comprendre qu'il avait entendu.

Je pénétrai dans le hall d'accueil et fut accueilli par une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années. Cela devait être Sue. Le prix de la chambre affiché sur le comptoir était un peu élevé mais Mr Gérandy m'avait dit que je ne trouverai par moins cher si près de tout.

_Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?_

_Oui... je... je voudrais une chambre s'il vous plaît._

_Vous restez combien de temps ?_

Je ne sus quoi lui répondre n'enayant aucune idée moi-même.

_C'est Mr Gérandy qui vous a amené ici ?_

_Je... oui.. comment v..._

_Sa voiture ! Il est le seul à conduire une Peugeot 304 ici. C'est une vieille voiture de collection alors..._

Elle haussa les épaules et me sourit.

_Donc, vous restez combien de temps ?_

_Je... je ne sais pas._

_Oh. Je peux vous proposer de payer votre chambre pour cette nuit et vous me direz demain, ça vous va ?_

_Je... oui, je vais vous payer pour les deux nuits qui arrivent et ensuite je vous dirai._

_D'accord !_

Je réglai ma chambre et Sue me remit mes clés. Il me restait moins de 100$ en poche et il devait me rester un peu plus de 200$ sur mon compte. Il me fallait donc trouver rapidement un travail. Je quittai le hall et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. La nuit en bus m'avait éreinté et je voulais prendre une douche. Je traversai le parking pour me diriger vers ma chambre.

Je pénétrai dans une pièce, décorée de façon vieillotte. Le couvre-lit aux motifs floraux ne semblait pas usé mais d'une autre époque. Les tapisseries en lignes verticales aux tons de rose et vert amplifiaient cet aspect ancien. La chambre sentait les fleurs et était très lumineuse. Les bruits de l'avenue située à proximité ne semblaient pas résonner dans la pièce et j'en fus heureux. Je ne m'attardai pas plus et posai mes sacs sur le lit. Je fis un tour rapide et constatai que les toilettes et la salle de bains se trouvaient dans la chambre. Je pris le temps de ranger mes vêtements dans la commode puis je me déshabillai. Je me glissai sous l'eau chaude et soufflai de soulagement appréciant le massage que me procurait le jet.

Une fois terminée, je mis des vêtements propres et entrepris de nettoyer ceux que je portais avec les échantillons de gel douche posés sur la vasque. Je sortis ensuite de la chambre. Je pris mon téléphone et envoyais un message à Jane pour lui dire que j'étais bien arrivé. Elle ne me répondit pas. Je pris à nouveau la direction de l'accueil en espérant que Sue puisse me donner quelques informations sur cette ville, pour orienter mes recherches d'emploi. En arrivant, je récupérai un plan de la ville posé sur le comptoir.

_Excusez-moi._

_Oui jeune homme !_

_Je... je voudrais savoir si vous auriez des journaux avec des petites annonces pour du travail ou bien si vous sauriez où je peux m'en procurer ?_

_Tenez._

Elle me tendit les quatre journaux qui étaient posés sur le comptoir.

_Merci_

_Ils viennent juste d'arriver alors ramenez-les moi, vite !_

_Pas de problème... je... je vais m'installer là-bas et… vous auriez un papier et un stylo ?_

_Oui, tenez._

_Merci._

_De rien !_

Je m'installai sur un des fauteuils situés dans le hall et feuilletai les pages des petites annonces. Une heure plus tard, rien ne correspondait à ce que j'étais capable de faire hormis une annonce sur les docks mais aux dires de Sue, ils se situaient à l'opposé d'ici et aucun bus ne circulait avant 6h. Mon arrivée ici commençait mal. Je soufflai et redonnai les journaux et le stylo à Sue.

_Gardez-les_

Elle me désigna le papier et le stylo.

_Je..._

_Je n'en ai pas besoin !_

_Merci._

Elle me dévisagea comme si elle voulait me poser une question mais elle n'en fit rien.

_Bonne journée._

_Oui, à vous aussi._

Je ressortis de l'accueil et décidai d'aller me chercher quelque chose à manger. Il y avait un réfrigérateur dans la chambre, ce qui me permettait de faire quelques courses. Je n'avais pas les moyens de me payer un quelconque restaurant et je n'avais rien dans l'estomac depuis ce matin 5h. Je fis quelques courses au supermarché et retournai au motel. Je mangeai une boite de thon avec du pain avant de m'allonger sur le lit. Je fermai les yeux et m'endormis, épuisé.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, il était presque 18h. Trop tard pour rechercher un travail. Je décidai de sortir prendre l'air et de tenter de voir ce qu'il y avait à proximité. Mon inactivité laissait mon esprit vagabonder vers des souvenirs que je cherchais à tout prix à éviter afin de ne pas me laisser aller. La souffrance était là, elle était mon amie mais il fallait qu'elle reste cachée, telle une ombre. La nuit arriverait bien assez vite avec son lot de douleurs et de pensées négatives. Équipé de mon plan, je pris la direction de Whrightsville Beach.

Je marchai le long de l'avenue, repérant les différents magasins et autres restaurants pour ma recherche du lendemain. Je m'arrêtai dans quatre d'entre eux mais aucun n'avait du travail pour moi.

Dépité, je poursuivis ma marche. À proximité de ce qui ressemblait à une marina, je vis dans une des rues perpendiculaires, deux restaurants. L'un semblait très chic alors que l'autre au contraire semblait en extérieur plus familial. Je m'approchai du « _Fish House Grill_ » et passai la porte. Je fus accueilli par une jeune fille rousse d'une vingtaine d'années.

_Vous désirez manger monsieur ?_

_Je... non._

Elle me regarda surprise. Un rapide coup d'œil à la décoration intérieure me permit de réaliser que la décoration était simple mais néanmoins chaleureuse. Alors que mon regard naviguait sur les tableaux accrochés aux murs rouge sombre, un raclement de gorge me ramena au moment présent.

_Si vous ne voulez pas manger, que voulez-vous ?_

_Je... je cherche du travail._

_Oh._

Elle sembla embarrassée. Je sentis venir l'énième refus de la soirée.

_C'est pas grav..._

Je me tournai, prêt à me diriger vers la sortie.

_Non, non c'est pas ça. Je... Les patrons ne sont pas là ce soir. Vous pouvez repasser demain midi ?_

_Oui pas de problème, vers quelle heure ?_

_Venez vers 10h, Emmett sera revenu de la pêche._

_D'accord. Merci._

_De rien. Moi, c'est Victoria._

_Edward._

_Enchantée._

Elle me serra la main.

_Moi aussi._

_À demain alors._

_À demain._

**[Andrew Peterson - ''You came so close'']**

Je fis demi-tour et repartis vers le motel. J'étais content mais je ne voulais pas me bercer d'illusions. Je n'avais pas encore rencontré le patron et vu mon expérience en matière de restauration ou de service, les chances pour que je sois pris étaient minimes.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je me déshabillai et me glissai dans les draps. Ces derniers sentaient la lavande et étaient doux. J'appréciai ce confort avec plaisir. Je pensais m'endormir rapidement mais malheureusement dès que je fermai les yeux, des images de mes dernières minutes avec _**elle**_ tournaient en boucle dans ma tête. Je restai ainsi allongé attendant que le sommeil veuille bien venir mais mes yeux restaient grand ouverts fixant le plafond. Elle avait semblé si triste lorsque j'étais parti et pourtant je savais que la décision que j'avais prise était celle qu'elle aurait prise d'ici quelques temps.

Tourmenté par mes pensées, je me relevai et tentai de me calmer. Il me fallait trouver quelque chose qui me permettrait de ne plus penser ou peut-être d'évacuer ma peine. Je levai la tête et mes yeux se posèrent sur ma guitare. J'ouvris la housse et la sortis de son étui. Cela faisait presque six mois que je n'avais pas touché à mon instrument. Je grattai les cordes laissant les notes m'envahir comme si le fait de les entendre allait me donner assez de courage pour jouer mais malheureusement ce doux écho me ramena aux souvenirs de la dernière fois où j'en avais joué. C'était pour _**elle**_.

Je posai ma guitare sur le lit rageant contre moi-même face à ce choix qui désormais était inébranlable mais dont je n'arrivais pas à faire le deuil. _Du temps_. Oui, je savais qu'il m'en faudrait mais j'étais tellement vidé que cela me paraissait trop long. Je remis ma guitare par dépit dans sa housse et me remis au lit juste après avoir éteint la lumière. Il fallait que je dorme sans quoi, demain je ne serais pas en forme. Je devais rencontrer le patron de ce restaurant et s'il me voyait arriver avec une tête de déterré, la place risquait de me passer sous le nez. Je n'étais déjà pas optimiste mais je ne devais pas gâcher une chance de, peut-être, obtenir un emploi.

Mon téléphone se mit à vibrer. Jane. Elle venait de me répondre. Elle espérait que mon voyage s'était bien passé et que j'avais pu m'installer correctement. Elle me disait de ne pas hésiter à l'appeler si j'avais besoin de quelque chose. Je souris quelque peu en réalisant que je ne la connaissais pratiquement pas mais j'étais heureux de savoir que quelqu'un puisse se soucier de moi. Je n'avais plus personne et je n'avais prévenu personne de mon départ. En même temps, seul Jasper aurait pu s'inquiéter mais je savais qu'il avait le numéro de Bella et qu'il pourrait savoir que j'étais parti. Mais il est vrai qu'elle ignorait que j'avais quitté la ville. Je répondis rapidement à Jane puis envoyai un message à Jasper en lui disant que j'avais quitté la ville pour quelques jours et qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Je reposai mon téléphone sur la table de nuit et me retournai face à la baie vitrée. Je m'endormis en contemplant la lune qui éclairait le jardin.

Je me réveillai brutalement, le corps couvert de sueur. Un autre cauchemar mais cette fois-ci, il me fallut quelques minutes pour réaliser que je n'étais pas chez moi et qu'_**elle**_ n'était pas dans le lit à coté de moi. J'attrapai mon téléphone. Il était un peu plus de huit heures et j'avais rendez-vous au restaurant ce matin. J'avais deux messages. J'ouvris le premier.

_**Hey mec, c'est Jazz ! Pourquoi es-tu parti de NY ? Des problèmes avec Bella ? Avec le travail ? Rappelle-moi dès que tu peux stp !**_

Je m'apprêtai à lire le second quand quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. Je me levai et enfilai un tee-shirt.

_Bonjour ! Voilà votre petit-déjeuner !_

_Oh, merci Madame mais ce n'était pas la peine de vous déplacer, je serais venu le prendre dans la salle comme les autres clients !_

_Euh... on a fini le service du petit-déjeuner depuis trente minutes. Il est 9h._

_Oh... je..._

_Non, ne vous excusez pas ! Je vous ai vu rentrer tard. Je... j'occupe le pavillon situé juste derrière votre chambre et je dors peu !_

_Oh._

_Tenez !_

Elle me tendit un plateau, bien garni.

_Merci !_

_Bon appétit et à plus tard !_

_Merci Madame._

Sue s'éloigna et je refermai la porte. L'odeur du café et du pain chaud envahit la pièce, faisant grogner mon estomac. Je n'avais pas mangé la veille au soir et mon estomac réclamait son dû. Je posai le plateau sur la petite table devant la fenêtre et ouvris cette dernière. Le soleil pénétrait dans ma chambre et j'appréciai cette douceur matinale. J'attrapai mon portable et lus le deuxième message de Jasper, tout en mangeant.

_**Ed, rappelle-moi, je viens d'avoir Bella et elle m'a dit que tu étais parti ! Que vous deux c'était fini ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**_

Je décidai de lui répondre en lui promettant de lui donner de mes nouvelles dans quelques jours mais que pour l'instant, j'avais besoin d'être seul. Il me répondit aussitôt en me précisant qu'il m'appellerai ce soir. Je ne voulais parler à personne alors je pris la décision de l'éteindre en attendant de pouvoir acheter une carte prépayée.

Vers 9h30, je quittai l'hôtel pour me rendre au restaurant. J'avais la boule au ventre et espérais que je ne devrais pas faire face à un refus, sous peine de m'effondrer. Je marchai d'un pas rapide. Une fois devant cette petite bicoque, je sentis mon estomac se tordre. Il ne fallait pas que je vomisse mais l'angoisse ne me le permit pas. Je rendis mon petit déjeuner dans le fossé en face du restaurant. _Pourquoi avais-je décidé de tout quitter ? Parce que c'était la seule solution_.

Je soufflai et pénétrai dans ce restaurant sachant que ce patron avait, peut-être entre ses mains, les clés de mon nouveau départ.

_Bonjour._

_Bonjour, est-ce que je peux vous aider ?_

L'homme qui venait de me répondre me semblait familier. Je cherchai rapidement l'endroit où je l'avais croisé quand un relent de poisson se fit sentir dans la salle. C'était l'homme qui sentait le poisson pourri assis dans le bus lorsque j'étais arrivé ici.

_Je... je m'appelle Edward Cullen et je suis passé hier. Votre serveuse m'a dit de revenir ce matin !_

_C'est pour quoi ?_

_Je... je voudrais savoir si vous auriez une place pour moi ?_

_Ah... Rose... y a un mec qui voudrait bosser ici ! Tu peux venir voir !_

Je vis alors la magnifique femme blonde que j'avais vu la veille à l'arrêt de bus, entrer dans la salle.

_Vous avez de l'expérience ?_

_Euh...non pas vraiment._

Ça sentait mauvais.

_Vous n'avez jamais travaillé ?_

Elle me regardait froidement me détaillant d'un air sceptique. Un frisson me parcourut le dos. Elle ne semblait pas enthousiaste à l'idée que je sois ici.

_Si mais pas dans la restauration. Je... j'ai travaillé dans les docks à New-York et d'autres petits boulots mais c'est tout !_

Je me demandai si elle m'avait entendu car je venais de m'exprimer d'une voix faible. Je commençai à avoir chaud et je crus un moment que j'allais m'effondrer ici, sur le plancher, de ce restaurant qui semblait pourtant très accueillant. Je rouvris les yeux et la vis se diriger vers moi avant de bifurquer derrière le bar. Puis, elle leva à nouveau ses yeux vers moi.

_Rose va-y mollo, il va s'évanouir sur place ! Regarde-le, il est blanc comme un cachet !_

L'homme assis sur le tabouret venait de l'interpeller. J'aurai même pu croire qu'il se payait sa tête, vu le sourire qu'il lui faisait et le grognement que cette magnifique femme lui fit, n'appréciant apparemment pas l'humour de cet homme.

_Hum... Vous êtes nouveau en ville ?_

_Je... oui..._

Cette femme m'intimidait littéralement. Elle continuait de me dévisager d'un regard suspicieux! Il était clair que je n'allais pas avoir le poste.

* * *

**J'espère que ce court chapitre vous a plu.. la suite sera là vendredi... et comme je souhaite la finir d'ici la fin de mes vacances.. et bien la publication devrait être plus régulière...**

**Pour rappel... Chaos comprendra 6 voir 7 chapitres maxi...**

**Bonne soirée**

**Bisous...**


	4. Nouveau Départ Part Two

**Hi!**

**Comme promis voici la suite du chapitre 3... **

**Merci à ma bétâ Lily et aussi à vous qui m'avez laissé des messages sur la première partie du chapitre... on se retrouve en bas!**

_**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.. seule l'histoire m'appartient...**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3** : **NOUVEAU DEPART**

**[A Fine Frenzy - Near To You]**

_**Six mois plus tard**_

_Edward... la commande de la table 7 est prête !_

_J'arrive !_

Je ramassai la corbeille de pain de la table 2 et pris la direction des cuisines pour récupérer mes assiettes.

_Tiens... dis au Monsieur que son poisson a été cuit sans matière grasse comme il l'avait demandé._

_Ok !_

Je me dirigeai vers la table en question et servis mes clients. Un rapide coup d'œil à la salle me permit de m'assurer que tous mes clients étaient servis.

Vic était derrière le bar en train de préparer les cafés pour ses clients pendant que Rose encaissait les additions. Emmett était en cuisine avec Jasper et Kate. Je souris quelque peu en repensant au jour où mon meilleur ami avait débarqué à Willmington. Il ne souhaitait plus rester dans la grosse pomme puisque ses parents avaient déménagé sur la côte ouest et que personne ne le retenait dans cette ville immense.

_Garçon !_

_Oui ?_

Je me retournai pour faire face à cette vieille dame qui venait de m'interpeller.

_Pourrais-je avoir de cette tarte à la pomme et à la cannelle que Mr Jasper nous confectionne avec amour._

_Oui, bien sûr Madame Gérandy. Un morceau de brownie pour vous Mr Gérandy ?_

_Oui, merci Edward._

_De rien._

Je débarrassai leurs assiettes et partis servir ce couple d'habitués. En revenant près de la cuisine, Rose m'interpella.

_Alors Edward, quand est-ce qu'on peut venir pour t'aider à repeindre les volets ?_

_Euh... bah quand vous voulez?_

_Je ne sais pas. Jasper m'a dit que vous aviez fini les travaux à l'intérieur de ta maison et qu'il ne restait que les volets à peindre ?_

_Ouais... j'ai fini hier soir de mettre les derniers coups de peinture dans les deux chambres._

_Cool... je..._

_Maman !_

Je vis passer une jolie tête blonde devant mes yeux et sauter dans les bras de Rose.

_Alors mon poussin, comment vas-tu ?_

_Bien !_

_Et dis-moi, tu es toute seule ? Où est Tatie ?_

_Euh, Tatie Bree fait des bisous à Oncle Garrett !_

_Oh._

Je n'écoutai pas plus cette discussion entre ma patronne et sa fille puisque je partis rejoindre mes clients préférés.

Deux heures plus tard, j'étais assis sur un des tabourets du bar dégustant un grand verre de coca bien frais tout en mangeant la fricassée de poissons qu'Emmett avait préparé avec Kate lorsque ce dernier s'adressa à moi..

_Alors, quand est-ce qu'on vient chez toi vieux ? Rose m'a dit que tu ne semblais pas savoir ! Alors dis-moi, quand est-ce qu'on peut venir ? Demain ?_

Il prit place juste à côté de moi.

_Je ne sais toujours pas. Le restaurant sera fermé demain alors si vous voulez..._

Je haussai les épaules ne sachant pas trop quoi dire de plus, ne voulant pas déranger mon patron qui avait tant fait pour moi. Rose et lui devaient s'occuper de leur fille, Irina, même si la sœur de Rose, Bree, la gardait très souvent en leur absence alors je me sentais mal à l'aise dès qu'ils me proposaient leur aide.

_Rose ?_

_Oui ?_

_Demain chez Edward, c'est possible ?_

_Oui... mais tu ne dois pas aller à la pêche avec Billy ?_

_Si mais il a embauché du monde et j'ai suffisamment de poissons pour tenir jusqu'à mercredi._

_Bon et bien pas de souci ! Je vais prévenir Garrett pour qu'ils puissent venir nous aider et Bree s'occupera d'Irina pendant que nous ferons la peinture !_

_Bonne idée !_

Je regardai mes patrons l'air hébété.

_Nous regarde pas comme ça Edward ! Tu sais que ce qu'on fait est amplement mérité !_

_Je..._

Je ne trouvai pas mes mots. Depuis mon arrivée dans ce restaurant, ma vie avait pris un virage à 180° même si _**son**_ manque se faisait toujours sentir même après presque six mois. Mais Emmett m'avait offert cette chance dont je ne rêvais plus en acceptant de me prendre à l'essai pendant six mois. Aujourd'hui était mon dernier jour d'essai et quand je repensai à tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour moi, je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier. Je ravalai ma salive, ne sachant toujours pas si je pourrais rester chez eux mais ce travail m'avait permis d'économiser suffisamment d'argent pour pouvoir faire face, au cas où.

_Oh oh, Edward ?_

_Ouais désolé, je.. j'étais perdu dans mes pensées !_

_Kate, Jasper !_

Emmett venait d'interpeller mes deux amis qui se trouvaient en cuisine.

_Ouais ?_

_Bon, ce soir tous les trois vous venez chez nous ! On a quelque chose à fêter !_

Je regardai mon patron me demandant où il voulait en venir. Jazz et Kate semblaient aussi surpris que moi puisqu'ils observaient Emmett d'un air ébahi.

_Bah quoi, ne me dites pas que vous avez oublié ?_

Emmett me dévisagea. Je haussai les épaules ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir.

_Bah, Edward a fini sa période d'essai tout comme vous deux !_

_Et ?_

Mon ami Jasper interrogea Rose du regard tentant de trouver la réponse qu'Emmett ne semblait pas vouloir dévoiler. Mon estomac se contracta car j'ignorai s'ils allaient me garder. Certes Emmett et Rose étaient devenus des amis. Les nombreux coups de mains, qu'ils m'avaient donnés, me rendaient redevable à vie mais ce lien ne suffirait peut-être pas à conserver mon emploi. Le sort s'était maintes fois acharné contre moi et cette fois ne ferait peut-être pas exception. J'en avais pris mon parti et je ne considérais jamais rien comme acquis. Mes souvenirs trop douloureux et encore présents se chargeaient de me rappeler ce par quoi j'étais passé.

Pourtant, je voulais croire en cette chance. J'aspirai à un peu de répit et malgré tout, l'espoir avait envahi mon cœur depuis quelques mois.

_Bah, vous êtes définitivement embauché tous les trois !_

**[ Franck Turner – ''The way I tend to be'']**

Un silence se fit quelques instants, le temps pour chacun d'entre nous d'assimiler la nouvelle. Je pensai avoir mal compris mais ce fut le rire d'Emmett et de Rose qui nous sortit de notre torpeur.

_Hey les gars ! Bienvenue au « Fish House Grill »_

Jasper fut le premier à sauter sur Emmett, le serrant dans ses bras avant d'aller enlacer et embrasser Rose. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage et la joie ressentie combla mon cœur. Je fis une accolade à Emmett et Rosalie m'accueillit dans ses bras dans une étreinte douce et maternelle.

_Tu semblais inquiet ?_

Elle se recula et ses deux yeux bleus, si froids lors de notre première rencontre, étaient emplis de tendresse.

_Je..._

_Edward, tu n'as quand même pas pensé que nous allions te demander de partir ?_

_Je... désolé mais tu sais … c'est juste que..._

Je soufflai.

_Edward, j'espère qu'un jour tu me feras suffisamment confiance pour me dire ce qui te ronge._

_Rose..._

_Edward... je suis triste de voir que tu restes seul ! Tu passes tes soirées à rénover cette vieille bicoque ou bien à jouer de ta guitare. Tu as toujours les mêmes vêtements et tu préfères t'isoler que de venir passer la soirée avec Em' qui n'attend que ça... et il n'est pas le seul..._

_Je sais mais c'est compliqué et puis comment... pour la musique... enfin j..._

_Je te rappelle que nous ne vivons pas très loin et quand le vent vient de l'océan, j'arrive à entendre ta musique de ma terrasse._

_Oh..._

_Ce n'est pas grave mais tu ne devrais pas te renfermer ! Même quand Em' et moi on te propose de venir t'aider, tu sembles... je ne sais pas... c'est comme si tu avais peur de nous ennuyer !_

_Mais vous êtes une famille et il y a Irina et je ne veux pas vous embêter. Je sais me débrouiller tout seul !_

_Je sais, je ne dis pas le contraire mais il faudrait que tu t'ouvres aux autres ! Regarde, Kate te dévore des yeux depuis ton arrivée ici et je suis sûre que tu ne l'as même pas remarqué !_

_Je..._

Je me tournai vers Kate qui me regardait. Elle me fit un sourire juste avant de détourner la tête afin de prêter attention à ce qu'Emmett racontait.

_Tu vois ?_

_Ouais... mais c'est pas si simple !_

_Ça l'est toujours mais parfois il faut faire des choix et ces choix en entraînent d'autres... le tout est que tu sois heureux !_

_Je le suis... je t'assure._

_Non Edward... ne me dis que tu es heureux. Il y a quelqu'un... là._

Elle posa sa main sur mon torse.

_Et elle est importante... peut-être que c'est elle la raison de ta venue ici... peut-être pas... mais une chose est sûre, parfois il faut se battre pour obtenir ce que l'on désire..._

_Hum... mais..._

_Non, ne dis rien... réfléchis-y et saches que si tu veux en parler à Emmy ou à moi, tu sais que tu seras toujours le bienvenu à la maison !_

_Ok._

_Tu viens ce soir ou bien tu vas jouer une nouvelle fois à l'ermite ?_

_Non... je... je viendrai ! Je doute que Jazz accepte de me laisser seul à ruminer chez moi !_

_C'est un très bon ami que tu as. Il semble très attentif !_

_Oui, effectivement ! Nous sommes amis depuis des années !_

Nous terminâmes de ranger la salle, redressant les tables pour le service suivant. Puis, nous quittâmes chacun de notre côté le restaurant. Em et Rosalie habitaient à côté de chez moi mais cet après midi, ils avaient rendez-vous avec la maîtresse d'Irina à l'école de la ville.

Je montai sur mon vélo après avoir salué tout le monde et pris la direction de mon logement. Le vent chargé d'embruns soufflait tandis que je tentai d'éviter les nombreux cailloux qui jonchaient le chemin pour rentrer.

Arrivé devant la petite clôture blanche que j'avais peinte il y a trois jours, je posai mon vélo sous l'abri qui était situé, à droite de la maison, dans le prolongement de la toiture.

J'avais emménagé ici, il y a bientôt quatre mois grâce à Rose. Elle avait contacté une des clientes du restaurant qui tenait l'une des agences immobilières de la ville. Cette dernière l'avait mise en contact avec une vieille dame qui cherchait quelqu'un pour entretenir sa maison. Rose m'avait accompagné au rendez-vous et cette vieille dame m'avait proposé de me la louer gratuitement mais en contrepartie, je devais réaliser les travaux de réfection. J'avais sauté sur l'occasion car la chambre que j'occupais à l'hôtel commençait à coûter cher malgré le fait que Sue en avait baissé le prix près de deux semaines après mon arrivée.

J'entrai chez moi le sourire aux lèvres en repensant à cette bonne nouvelle qu'Emmett venait de m'annoncer. Je ramassai les vêtements que j'avais jetés à la va-vite sur le canapé et entrepris de faire une lessive. Je n'avais presque plus rien à me mettre. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de vêtements mais ne sachant pas si Em allait me garder, j'avais préféré économiser. Maintenant que j'étais sûr de rester chez lui, il faudra que je me rende en ville pour acheter quelques vêtements supplémentaires.

J'ouvris toutes les fenêtres afin d'aérer les pièces dont l'air était saturé par l'odeur de peinture fraîche. J'avais terminé de peindre la veille avec l'aide de Jasper. Garrett m'avait aidé pour refaire la plomberie tandis que Seth, le fils de Billy, m'avait refait toute l'installation électrique. Puis, j'avais alors entrepris de remettre en état le plancher avant de le poncer puis de le vernir.

J'attrapai une bière et partis m'installer sur le rocking-chair que j'avais installé sur la terrasse abritée, face à la mer. Je fermai les yeux, savourant la caresse douce et chaude du soleil qui brillait en ce mois de janvier. Le climat océanique rendait, semble-t-il, l'hiver moins rigoureux qu'à New-York et j'appréciais de ne porter que mon pull. Ce pull était un des deniers cadeaux qu'_**elle**_ m'avait fait. En laine et tricoté mains, il me tenait suffisamment chaud ce qui m'avait permis de ne pas investir dans un manteau. Emmett me ramenant chez moi à chaque fin de service, je ne rentrais que rarement à pied ou à vélo la nuit, là où l'air était souvent le plus froid.

Je contemplai les mouvements de l'océan dont les vagues venaient s'échouer sur le rivage. Le bruit des rouleaux avait ce quelque chose de doux qui m'apaisait. Je pouvais rester ainsi des heures à écouter cet écho maritime qui me berçait m'offrant pendant de longs moments un peu de paix.

Les cris des mouettes résonnèrent dans le ciel tandis que pour la première fois, depuis ce qui me sembla des années, je ressentis une sorte de bien-être mêlé à de l'espoir. L'espoir d'une vie meilleure, l'espoir de pouvoir être heureux, l'espoir que mon choix fut le bon pour une fois. Et aujourd'hui, cet espoir avait laissé place à un sentiment de bonheur intense. J'avais un travail, une maison qui reprenait vie et des amis sur qui compter. Pourtant, _**son**_ absence donnait un goût amer à ce début de bonheur qui m'était désormais palpable.

Je fermai les yeux et comme à chaque fois, je revis son doux visage, ses boucles brunes qui voletaient avec le vent, son sourire et son regard intense lorsqu'_**elle**_ me dévisageait. _**Elle**_ me manquait. Même six mois après et aussi loin de New-York, _**elle**_ me manquait toujours autant. Comme si me guérir d'_**elle,**_ pour ouvrir mon cœur à quelqu'un d'autre, m'était impossible. J'avais essayé, avec Vic, quelques semaines après mon arrivée, mais ce n'était pas _**elle**_ et nous avions rompus sans vague, trois semaines plus tard. Em et Rose n'en avaient rien su et Victoria ne connaissait rien de mon passé même si lors de l'arrivée de Jasper, elle avait tenté d'en savoir plus.

Jasper. Trois mois qu'il était ici. Il avait réussi à savoir où j'avais déménagé grâce à Mme Cope. Je lui avais donné mon adresse pour qu'elle me fasse parvenir le reste de mes affaires, soit quelques meubles dont notre vieux canapé. Bella avait apparemment vidé l'appartement et stocké nos affaires dans un garde-meuble. Le fils de Mme Cope avait pris contact avec elle pour récupérer quelques affaires. Le peu de mobilier que nous avions accumulé était arrivé ici. Certaines de mes affaires étaient manquantes mais je n'avais pas eu le courage de les lui demander. _Pourquoi faire de toute façon ? __**Elle**__ avait refait sa vie_. Je me demandais tout de même ce qu'_**elle**_ était devenue ? Si _**elle**_ était heureuse ? Jazz, à son arrivée, m'avait dit qu'il ne l'avait plus recroisée depuis son déménagement mais je restais convaincu qu'il ne m'avait pas tout dit. Je savais qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un mais même Jasper ignorait que je le savais. Le sujet avait été délibérément évité par lui ou par moi, je ne sais pas, peut-être de notre part à tous les deux. J'avais peur que cette cicatrice béante ne se rouvre même si elle n'était toujours pas cicatrisée et je pense que lui ne souhaitait pas me voir malheureux à nouveau. _Étais-je heureux ? Je ne le savais pas moi-même mais si je devais être honnête avec moi-même, non je ne l'étais pas !_

**[ ''Beloved'' – My Epic]**

Je soufflai et attrapai ma guitare pour jouer un peu. J'avais réussi à composer un nouveau morceau, il y a de ça quelques semaines mais jouer restait encore douloureux. Je passai près de deux heures à jouer des morceaux connus et moins connus quand une voix me héla.

_Hey mec !_

_Jazz !_

_Je te dérange pas ?_

_Non, pas du tout !_

_Je peux te piquer une bière ?_

_Vas-y sers-toi, tu sais où elles sont rangées._

_Ok._

Je regardai mon ami entrer dans ma maison tandis que je déposai ma guitare contre la façade. Je rivai mon regard sur l'océan quand le bruit du plancher me fit tourner la tête.

_Encore perdu dans tes pensées ?_

_Ouais, désolé !_

_Alors ça y est ! On est embauché !_

_Ouais, il paraît !_

Un silence se réinstalla mais c'était souvent comme ça avec Jazz. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour comprendre l'autre. J'étais heureux depuis le jour où je l'avais vu débarquer au restaurant alors que je terminais mon service. Certes, sa présence me rappelait aussi son absence parce que ces deux-là avaient été très complices dès le départ. J'en avais même été jaloux parce que par moment, je pensais que Jazz en savait plus sur elle que moi. Je bus une gorgée de bière chassant mes pensées du même coup.

_Tu viens chez Emmett ce soir ?_

_Ai-je vraiment le choix ?_

_Il y aura Kate !_

_Et ?_

_Je ne sais pas, elle te dévore des yeux depuis des mois et toi c'est comme si tu ne la calculais pas !_

_Jasper..._

_Edward, il faut que tu passes à autre chose ! Je sais que c'est pas évident mais c'est comme ça ! ELLE est passée à autre chose ! Il faut que tu fasses pareil !_

_Je sais mais si tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé mais..._

_Tu parles de Vicky ?_

_Ouais et de Bree aussi !_

_Bree ?_

_Ouais... mais ne dis rien à Rose ! C'était il y a deux mois alors que Bree gardait Irina pendant que Emmy et elle étaient partis à Philadelphie. Je ne me rappelais plus qu'ils étaient partis et quand je suis arrivé chez eux c'est Bree qui m'a ouvert la porte et..._

_Et ?_

_La petite était au lit et nous avons commencé à boire et voilà ! Ce n'était pas prémédité mais ça c'est fait et ce petit manège a duré pendant presqu'un mois. Mais un jour après le service, elle est venue me trouver et elle m'a dit que c'était fini parce que ma tête était ici mais mon cœur était avec une autre !_

_Oh..._

_Oui oh... de toute façon, Garrett lui tournai déjà autour depuis son arrivée._

Je haussai les épaules.

_Mais Kate c'est pas pareil !_

_Jazz, c'est exactement la même chose ! Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir. Je sais qu'elle éprouve quelque chose pour moi ! Enfin, c'est ce que dit Rose ! Mais..._

_Et c'est la vérité..._

_Com..._

_Elle est venue me trouver et on a discuté un soir après le service. Tu étais parti à la pêche avec Emmett ! Et elle m'a demandé si tu étais libre !_

_Raison de plus, si c'est vrai, elle ne mérite pas d'être en couple avec quelqu'un qui est encore amoureux d'une autre !_

Un silence se fit et je posai mes yeux au loin sur l'océan repensant à mes rêves, à nos rêves. Jasper posa sa main sur mon épaule me ramenant à l'instant présent.

_Ça pourrait s'atténuer avec le temps et peut-être même que tu pourrais finir par l'aimer autant que tu aimais Bella..._

_Peut-être..._

Je haussai les épaules rivant à nouveau mon regard vers le large. _Peut-être mais en avais-je vraiment envie ? Oui c'est certain__,__ si cela pouvait me permettre de l'oublier et d'avancer._

_Elle comprendra et je pense que ça pourrait te faire du bien !_

_Ouais on verra !_

Je ne dis plus rien. Je bus une gorgée de plus de ma bière qui n'était plus très fraîche à force de la faire tourner entre mes mains avant de regarder à nouveau vers le large. Jasper changea de sujet après quelques minutes de silence. Il devait se rendre à New-York pour voir ses parents qui allaient venir y passer quelque jours. Emmett lui avait accordé quelques jours pour cela. Il semblait heureux. Son arrivée ici avait bouleversé ma vie, lui donnant un peu d'éclat. Il m'avait expliqué comment il avait harcelé Mme Cope pour obtenir mon adresse. Puis en l'espace de trois jours, il avait rendu les clés de son appartement, loué un camion qui contenait toutes ses affaires et donné sa démission pour venir ici. Nous avions emménagé ici ensemble mais depuis deux semaines, il avait trouvé un appartement de l'autre côté de la marina. Il m'avait aidé à payer le matériel pour remettre la maison en état. Je ne pourrais jamais le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait. Nous nous connaissions depuis l'âge de 8 ans et malgré les déménagements incessants entre Los Angeles, Washington et New-York à cause du travail de son père, nous avions réussi à garder le contact. L'année de ses 18 ans, j'avais pu aussi compter sur lui quand j'étais parti de chez mes parents. Lui et Bella avaient été là pour moi.

Jasper avait tenu tête à son père pour faire ses études sur New-York et son père malgré sa déception avait accepté. Il aurait pu occuper un poste à responsabilités à NYSE s'il n'avait pas pris la décision de venir me rejoindre. Il ne semblait pas le regretter car un de ses collègues avait pu bénéficier de cette promotion. Lui me disait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu accepter un tel poste parce que même si le salaire était conséquent, ce travail était incompatible avec une vie de famille. Il aurait dû voyager aux quatre coins du monde et lui voulait une femme, des enfants et une maison dans laquelle il voulait s'épanouir.

_Bon, on y va ?_

_Ouais... je vais prendre une douche et on peut y aller !_

_Ok, je retourne chez moi et je passe prendre Kate ! Tu nous rejoins là-bas ?_

_D'accord !_

_À toute à l'heure !_

_À toute !_

Je ramassai nos deux bouteilles vides et les mis dans la poubelle. Je pris le temps de fermer les fenêtres et les volets. Le vent commençait à souffler et les nuages noirs qui pointaient à l'horizon se rapprochaient rapidement. Nous risquions d'avoir droit à un orage. Je rentrai ma guitare et mis à l'abri ce qui avait besoin de l'être.

J'étendis ma lessive puis pris la direction de ma douche. Je me prélassai sous l'eau une bonne demi-heure avant d'en sortir pour m'habiller. La pluie avait commencé à tomber car je pouvais entendre le martèlement des gouttes d'eau sur la toiture. Je savais qu'elle résisterait car nous l'avions refaite entièrement avec Emmett avant que je ne prenne possession des lieux.

Le bruit du tonnerre me fit sursauter avant qu'un énorme éclair de lumière ne vienne illuminer la pièce, plongeant dans l'instant toute ma maison dans le noir. Je me déplaçai à tâtons dans la maison à la recherche des bougies que j'avais achetées quand Seth était venu refaire l'électricité. Je m'en saisis d'une et l'allumai. Le faible éclairage de la flamme me permit de finir de me préparer.

J'attrapai le ciré jaune qu'Emmett m'avait donné pour aller à la pêche ainsi que les bottes en caoutchouc bleu marine et une fois enfilés, je soufflai la bougie et sortis de la maison.

Emmett et Rose n'étaient qu'à cinq minutes à pied de chez moi mais l'orage qui s'abattait sur Willmington était suffisamment violent pour que les trombes d'eau me trempent complètement.

À peine avais-je franchi la clôture de la maison que Rose m'ouvrit la porte m'accueillant avec une serviette en éponge bien chaude.

_Essuie-toi et donne-moi ton ciré. Tu n'as qu'a enlever tes bottes et mettre les chaussons de Garrett. Lui et Bree sont allés chez ma mère pour la soirée et la nuit !_

_Merci Rose._

Je me dévêtis rapidement mais le ciré m'avait bien protégé car seul mon pantalon était mouillé.

_Tiens !_

Emmett me tendit une tasse.

_C'est du vin chaud !_

_Oh... merci !_

_De rien !_

_Jazz et Kate sont arrivés ?_

_Oui ils sont arrivés avant que l'orage n'éclate._

_Viens, suis-nous._

Je suivis Rose et Emmett dans le salon. Les bûches brûlaient dans la cheminée et mes deux amis étaient installés sur l'un des canapés. Irina dormait chez une de ses copines de classe, nous laissant donc tous entre adultes.

**[ ''All my friend'' – Kodaline]**

Je restai quelques minutes à l'entrée du salon admirant mes amis en train de discuter vivement. Des éclats de rire résonnaient dans la pièce alors que les éclairs balayaient le ciel éclairant la mer déchaînée. Je bus une gorgée du vin chaud qu'Emmett m'avait donné plus tôt. La pièce était décorée avec une simplicité extrême mais néanmoins chaleureuse. Un canapé trônait en plein milieu du salon. Une table basse en bois brut le séparait des deux fauteuils club que Rose avait acheté lors d'un vide grenier. Des plaids recouvraient les cuirs usés de ces sièges. La cheminée située sur la droite diffusait une chaleur très agréable tandis que le bois qui recouvrait les murs et le sol donnaient un côté cosy à la pièce. Sur ma gauche se trouvait une énorme table en chêne avec deux grands bancs sur lesquels plusieurs coussins avaient été posés. La table était mise et des odeurs plus qu'alléchantes de soufflé à la courge semblaient provenir de la cuisine. Je souris en sachant pertinemment que Rose avait dû préparer le plat préféré de son mari. Je revins à mes amis en dégustant à nouveau cette boisson au goût de cannelle. Rose me sourit en m'invitant à m'asseoir. Jazz posa ses yeux sur moi en hochant la tête. Je pris place sur un des fauteuils club essayant de suivre la discussion qui semblait animée.

_Alors Edward, ça tient toujours pour demain ?_

Emmett me dévisagea.

_Euh.. ouais enfin... s'il ne pleut pas !_

Je fis un signe de la tête pour désigner l'extérieur.

_T 'inquiète pas va ! Tu n'es toujours pas habitué ici ! Tu sais bien que lorsque nous avons de tels orages le soir, le lendemain c'est grand ciel bleu !_

_Hum.. c'est vrai !_

_Donc demain on se retrouve chez toi en fin de matinée ?_

_Je..._

Je regardais Jazz qui semblait appuyé son regard sur moi comme pour me dire d'accepter.

_Je peux venir aussi ?_

Kate venait de prendre la parole. Elle me regardait gênée.

_Je... ok_

_Parfait ! Rose préparera son pain de maïs et..._

_Je ramènerai la viande avec Kate! Comme ça on pourra peut-être se faire un barbecue !_

Jazz venait de couper la parole à Emmett qui ne s'en offusqua pas.

_Comme vous voulez !_

Je haussai les épaules car même si j'avais refusé, ces derniers seraient tout de même venu chez moi.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans une bonne ambiance. Les mets de Rose furent succulents comme d'habitude. Emmett, quant à lui, avait lui servi plus d'alcool que de raison tant et si bien que je me sentis quelque peu joyeux au fur et à mesure de la soirée. Je n'avais pas passé une aussi bonne soirée depuis très longtemps et l'atmosphère chaleureuse avait eu vite fait de me faire abaisser mes barrières. Vers trois heures et devant les bâillements incessants de Rose, nous prîmes la décision de rentrer chacun chez nous.

Confortablement installé dans le canapé, je tentai de me relever mais je dus admettre que l'alcool avait eu plus d'effets que prévus. Je me laissai retomber vulgairement sur le canapé déclenchant le rire tonitruent d'Emmett. Jazz quant à lui me lança une remarque plus que moqueuse et Kate me dévisagea de façon attendrissante. Je secouai la tête sachant pertinemment ce qui devait se passer dans sa tête. Même si les effets de l'éthanol avait atténué mes facultés motrices, mon esprit quelque peu embrumé ne manqua pas de rappeler à mon bon souvenir, les intentions de Kate.

_Ed' je crois qu'on va te raccompagner ?_

_C'est bon Jazz, je rentre à pied de toutes façons !_

_Non, Ed, je serais plus rassurée si tu rentrais avec Jazz et Kate._

_Rose !_

_Non sur ce coup-là ma femme à raison ! Tu tiens pas debout et tu veux marcher jusque chez toi ?_

_Ça va, l'air me fera du bien !_

Je tentai de me lever une nouvelle fois. Je réussis à me tenir debout même si la pièce semblait tanguer. Je levai la tête vers mes amis qui semblaient me regarder d'une façon bizarre. Chacun d'eux souriait comme s'il se payait ma tête !

_Mais bien sûr ! Allez Jazz ramène moi ce gringalet chez lui !_

_Em' je te dis que..._

_Pas de discussion ok ! On se voit demain chez toi, à 11h00 tapante !_

_Ok !_

Je soufflai plus pour la forme. Je saluai Em et Rose et pris la direction de l'extérieur. La voiture de Jazz était garée devant la maison. J'ignore comment j'avais réussi à me rendre jusqu'à la voiture mais le froid me réveilla quelque peu. J'attendis Kate et Jazz appuyé sur la portière arrière de la voiture. Ils furent dehors quelques minutes plus tard. Em et Rose me saluèrent à nouveau depuis leur perron. Je levai ma main en signe d'au-revoir avant de m'engouffrer dans la voiture que Jazz venait d'ouvrir.

_Tu as besoin qu'on t'aide à ouvrir ta porte ?_

_Non c'est bon Kate, je vais me débrouiller tout seul !_

Je lui avais répondu un peu froidement ce que mon ami me fit comprendre par un regard désapprobateur.

_Mais c'est gentil !_

_De rien..._

La voiture de Jazz s'arrêta devant chez moi quelques secondes plus tard. Je fouillai dans mes poches et trouvai mes clés.

_Bonne soirée !_

_Ouais Bonne nuit mon pote !_

_Bonne nuit Edward !_

Je claquai la portière et me dirigeai vers chez moi. Jazz redémarra une fois que ma porte d'entrée fut fermée non sans m'avoir fait un signe de la main.

La lumière n'était pas revenue et je tentai de chercher une bougie mais butant sur le peu de meubles que je possédais, j'abandonnai cette tâche pour prendre la direction de mon lit. La maison était humide augmentant la sensation de froid à l'intérieur. _Pourquoi n'avais-je pas mis le poêle en route avant de partir ? Je pourrais peut-être ressortir et le mettre en route ?_ Épuisé par ma journée mais aussi par le vin chaud d'Emmett, je décidai de laisser cette idée de côté. Un frisson me parcourut le corps. L'alcool qui m'avait tenu chaud jusqu'à présent semblait s'être évaporé. Je fis les quelques pas qui me séparait de mon lit où je pourrais me réchauffer sans avoir besoin de mettre un peu de chauffage et me glissais sous la couette après avoir ôté mes chaussures humides et ma veste. C'est ainsi que je m'endormis, tout habillé.

Je fus réveillé quelques heures plus tard par les rayons du soleil qui traversait les volets. Je me tournai dans mon lit et ma soirée de la veille se fit sentir. J'avais mal à la tête et la bouche pâteuse d'une soirée bien arrosée. J'ouvris la couette et le froid me saisit malgré l'épaisseur de vêtement que je portais. J'ouvris rapidement mes fenêtres et mes volets et pris la direction de la douche. L'eau chaude me réchauffa rapidement. Une fois lavé, je m'habillai et décidai de préparer mon petit déjeuner. Le boulanger avait dû me livrer puisqu'il était plus de 9h. Je bus un café et mangeai un peu de pain. Une fois terminé, j'entrepris de ranger un peu ma maison et je nettoyai ma vaisselle. Mes amis devaient arriver dans moins de deux heures. Je commençai à dégonder chacun des volets de la maison et sortis la peinture de la remise.

Le papier de verre en main, je décidai de commencer à poncer les volets. Ce furent les rires de mes amis qui me sortirent de ma tâche.

_Alors déjà au boulot Ed' ?_

Emmett vint vers moi alors que Rose me fit signe qu'elle allait poser ses paniers dans ma cuisine.

_Ouais !_

_Tu as défait tous les volets ?_

_Oui, comme tu peux le voir !_

_Tu veux que je commence par quoi ?_

_Faudrait passer du papier de verre sur chaque volet !_

_Ok ! C'est parti._

Je regardai Emmett se diriger vers la remise et en sortir deux tréteaux. Il posa un volet dessus et commença sa tâche. Je souris en voyant Rose installer une nappe sur la table en bois à l'extérieur avant d'y poser des assiettes et des verres.

_Edward ?_

_Oui Rose !_

_Où as-tu rangé tes couverts ?_

_Dans le tiroir tout en haut juste sous les plaques !_

_Ok ! Merci_

Je me remis au travail quand Jazz et Kate arrivèrent. Ils me saluèrent. Kate partit rejoindre Rose tandis que Jasper fit comme Emmett. Nous continuâmes ainsi tous les trois pendant que les filles avaient mis en route le barbecue. Je pus sentir le regard de Kate sur moi pendant une grande partie de la matinée. Mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. Je savais qu'il me faudrait lui dire qu'elle ne devait pas espérer quoi que ce soit venant de moi. L'envie de céder était tentante. D'une part parce que c'était une jolie fille et d'autre part parce qu'elle semblait être quelqu'un d'adorable avec qui je me sentirais probablement bien. Mais mes sentiments pour _**elle**_ étaient encore trop présents et mes deux précédents échecs me prouvaient que je n'étais pas encore prêt à me réengager vis à vis de quelqu'un. Surtout quand cette personne nourrissait des sentiments à mon égard.

Je soufflai et tentai de me concentrer sur ce que j'avais à faire. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et la chaleur était des plus agréables me permettant de travailler en tee-shirt et jean. La fraîcheur arriverait très vite dès que le soleil commencerait à décliner alors je préférai en profiter. A cette pensée, je mis dans un coin de ma tête qu'il me faudrait rentrer du bois pour le poêle quand mes amis partiraient si je ne voulais pas avoir froid ce soir et cette nuit surtout.

_Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Une bière ou ?_

Concentré sur ma tâche, Kate me fit sursauter.

_Désolée, je croyais que tu m'avais vu arriver ?_

_Euh non... qu'est ce que tu voulais ?_

_Je voulais savoir si tu voulais boire quelque chose ?_

_Non c'est bon merci Kate._

_Ok, tu viens manger, c'est prêt?_

_J'arrive !_

_D'accord._

Je la regardai s'éloigner et se diriger vers Rose. Cette dernière me lança un regard noir juste après avoir échanger quelques mots avec Kate. Je haussai les épaules et ôtai mes gants avant de me diriger vers Jazz et Em' qui avaient rejoint les filles.

Nous mangeâmes dans une ambiance relativement agréable mais je pouvais sentir l'ambiance pesante qui régnait entre Kate et moi. Les autres avaient dû s'en rendre compte mais ils n'en firent pas la remarque.

Une fois terminé, Jasper, Emmett et moi commencèrent à peindre les volets pendant que les filles rangèrent les restes du repas et firent la vaisselle. Elles vinrent nous rejoindre et terminèrent avec nous de peindre chaque volet. Nous les entreposâmes dans la remise adjacente à la maison pour qu'ils puissent sécher. Il ne me resterait qu'à les remettre en place demain en rentrant du travail.

Nous finîmes la fin d'après-midi installé dans l'herbe. Chacun dégustait une bière et je pris même le temps de jouer un morceau à la guitare à la demande de Rose.

Em et sa femme partirent aux alentours de 18h car la sœur de Rose, Bree venait de rentrer avec Garrett et Irina chez eux. Jasper partit quelques temps plus tard me laissant seul avec Kate. Ce dernier devait préparer ses valises car il prenait son bus pour New-York le lendemain après son service vers 20h.

**[''Overnight'' – Parachute]**

Kate m'aida à rentrer les cadavres de bouteilles de bières et les couvertures que nous avions étalées sur le sol.

_Installe-toi, je vais chercher des bûches pour le poêle._

_Tu veux que je t'aide ?_

_Non c'est bon ça ira !_

_Ok ! Comme tu voudras._

J'attrapai quelques bûches et lorsque je revins dans le salon, Kate était assise sur le canapé. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, jouant avec ses doigts. Un morceau de bois m'échappa des mains et vint heurter le sol. Kate releva la tête vers moi et me sourit.

_Je... je vais mettre le poêle en route ! Si tu veux boire quelque chose, sers-toi dans le frigo !_

_Merci... mais ça ira._

L'ambiance s'était alourdie et je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi. Je soufflai discrètement tout en allumant le feu. Une fois fait, je refermai la porte et me retournai vers elle.

_Kate_

_Edward_

Nous avions parlé en même temps.

Nous nous dévisageâmes un moment avant que je ne vienne m'installer sur le canapé à l'autre extrémité, mettant ainsi une distance confortable entre elle et moi.

_Je..._

Elle venait d'engager la conversation mais semblait nerveuse. Je commençai à m'en vouloir car ce que j'allais lui dire ne serait pas agréable. _Mais en même temps avais-je le choix ? On l'a toujours. _Mais je ne pouvais m'engager vis à vis d'elle sachant que j'en aimais encore une autre, ça ne serait pas honnête. Je rivai mes yeux sur les flammes du poêle et attendis quelques minutes qu'elle reprenne la parole. Le silence était pesant et je décidai de le rompre.

_Kate..._

Je tournai mon regard vers elle. Elle fixait ses mains tout en jouant avec l'ourlet de son pull.

_Hum..._

_Je sais que tu attends quelque chose de moi mais ce que tu voudrais je ne peux pas te l'offrir. Je suis désolé !_

_Je sais..._

Je la regardai perplexe. Ses yeux verts tentaient de sonder mes pensées.

_Tu sais ?_

_Ouais... Rose m'a expliqué enfin elle m'a dit des choses et je pense avoir compris._

_Je... écoute, je sors d'une relation pas très évidente et mes sentiments sont encore là, pour... pour **elle** et je sais..._

_Ouais... mais tu sais aussi que tu ne la reverras jamais alors..._

Sa voix aussi douce fut-elle, n'apaisa pas la colère qui prit possession de moi face à ses paroles. _De quoi se mêlait-elle ?_ Je serrai mes poings tentant de calmer la rage qui venait de s'éveiller. _De quel droit ?_ Je savais qu'au plus profond de moi, ses paroles n'avaient pas pour but de me blesser mais l'entendre de quelqu'un qui ne la connaissait pas me fit mal.

_Kate, je crois que tu ferais mieux de partir._

Ma voix fut glaciale et mon ton tranchant.

_Je..._

_Non Kate, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu sortes !_

_Je suis désolée._

_Pars..._

Je sentis plus que je ne vis Kate sortir de chez moi. Le bruit de la porte se fit entendre et je relâchai l'air que j'avais retenu dans mes poumons. Je me levai d'un bon et envoyai balader tout ce qui se trouvait sur notre table basse avant de sortir et de me diriger d'un pas rageur vers l'océan.

J'avais envie de hurler. Une petite voix se fit entendre au fond de moi. Elle avait raison mais l'admettre était beaucoup plus douloureux que je ne me l'imaginai. Je pensais que j'avais franchi cette étape. Que le temps avait guéri mon manque d'elle et que j'avais abandonné l'espoir de la revoir un jour mais ce n'était qu'un leurre. La voix de Kate résonnait dans ma tête et je me laissai tomber violemment sur le sable laissant mes larmes couler. Mon cœur me faisait mal en réalisant que les mots de Kate étaient réels. Je ne la reverrai plus et j'allais devoir faire avec et passer à autre chose. Six mois que j'étais partis mais la blessure que je pensais presque guérie venait de se rouvrir violemment. Je voulais avancer mais c'est comme si cela m'était impossible. Même loin d'elle, tout me ramenait à elle. Les yeux rivés sur l'océan je restais immobile alors que ma main serrait mon tee-shirt et que mes doigts s'enfonçaient dans ma peau juste au niveau de mon cœur comme pour tenter d'annihiler la douleur.

Le vent se mit à souffler et si le froid s'était fait ressentir au fur et à mesure que le soleil déclinait, je ne sentais désormais plus rien. Je restai figé. Je pouvais sentir l'humidité mais je n'en fis pas cas. Des souvenirs d'_**elle**_ et de nous défilèrent au gré des vagues. Je fermai les yeux chaque fois que les larmes brouillaient ma vue avant de river mon regard à nouveau sur les vagues qui semblaient désormais plus puissantes. Il me sembla entendre l'orage gronder et je compris que l'orage arrivait lorsque des éclairs déchirèrent le ciel juste au dessus de l'eau. Les premières gouttes se firent sentir mais je ne bougeai pas. J'étais anesthésié par la douleur. J'étais revenu quelques mois plus tôt lorsque je m'étais assis sur les rambardes de ce pont. Mon téléphone vibrait dans ma poche mais je ne m'en préoccupai pas.

Figé, le regard vide, mes pensées tournées vers ce choix que je n'assumais pas ou plus. Je ne pouvais pas admettre que je ne m'étais même pas battu pour la garder. Je pensais prendre la meilleure décision et pourtant je me retrouvai à souffrir de cette décision. _Est-elle inévitable ? Avait-elle prévu de me laisser ? Où était-ce moi qui avait envisagé le pire ? Je n'aurai jamais la réponse sauf si je retourne là-bas !_ Alors que mon esprit divaguait les mots de Jazz me revinrent. Elle avait rencontré quelqu'un et avait apparemment refait sa vie. _Alors à quoi bon !_ J'étais revenu au point de départ et je me sentais encore plus désemparé qu'à l'époque.

L'orage était désormais au dessus de Willmington et ce fut une vague qui m'arriva en plein visage qui me sortit de mon apparente léthargie. Je m'étais assis trop près du bord et l'eau m'entourait désormais. Je me levai brutalement et tentai de retrouver mon chemin au gré des éclats lumineux du ciel.

J'étais trempé et le vent qui soufflait sur mes vêtements mouillés augmentait la sensation de froid.

Je rentrai chez moi retrouvant un foyer bien chaud. Je me déshabillai et pris une douche. J'entendis mon portable sonner mais emmitouflé dans ma couette, je ne pris pas la peine de me lever. J'éteignis ma lumière et m'endormis rapidement. Je commençai à 11h30 le lendemain et je savais que la lumière du jour me sortirais de mon sommeil. Ma nuit fut aussi agitée que ses dernières heures. Je me réveillai très souvent en sueurs et désorientés. Au bout de mon troisième réveil, j'abandonnai et me levai. Je devais occuper mon esprit pour ne pas le laisser divaguer. Je m'installai sur notre canapé et attrapai mon téléphone dans ma poche de jean. Quatre appels en absence. Deux de Jasper, un de Kate et un autre d'un numéro que je ne connaissais pas.

J'écoutai mon répondeur. Kate était passé voir Jasper et ce dernier voulait que je le rappelle. Quant à Kate elle s'excusait de ses propos mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Je me demandai si ce froid serait encore là le lendemain. Surement car même si elle avait raison, elle n'avait pas à me tenir ces propos. Je ferai un effort au boulot mais ça n'irait pas plus loin. Si ces deux messages n'avaient rien de surprenant, le dernier le fut beaucoup plus. Il n'y avait aucun son sauf peut-être des sanglots étouffés avant que la communication ne se coupe. Je me demandais qui cela pouvait bien être car hormis les personnes que j'avais rencontré ici, personne ne connaissait ce numéro. Je reposai mon téléphone sur la tablette à côté du canapé et saisis ma guitare. Je mis à jouer jusqu'à l'épuisement reprenant encore et encore cette mélodie qui avait résonné dans ma tête à chacun de mes cauchemars. Je dus m'endormir sur le canapé alors que les premières lueurs du jour faisaient leurs apparitions et que les dernières cendres rougeoyaient dans le poêle. Je savais que je ne serais pas à l'heure au travail mais j'espérais qu'Emmett ne m'en tiendrait pas rigueur.

* * *

**Voilou la fin de cette courte période... vos avis? bons ou mauvais cela va s'en dire...**

**La suite sera là.. je pense jeudi prochain le temps de finir mon chapitre en cours et que le 4 revienne de la correction... à bientôt**

Réponse aux reviews des presqu'anonymes et des anonymes: 

so06 : "Coucou oh c est si triste pr edward on a envie d aller le consoler (je me porte volontaire ! Lol) j espere que sa vie va s arranger il le merite ! Merci pr cette histoire bisous a bientot" et "Coucou ma cops ff et fb et bien quoi te dire je pleure ! Cette "salope" de bella c est pas possible une opportuniste ! J y crois pas ! Et mon Edward que va t il devenir lepauvre je peux venir leconsoler... ! Enfin j espere qu elle s en mordera les doigts ! Gros bisous sonia" : **Oui Edward est triste et comme beaucoup tu veux le consoler... qui plus est tu as une vision de Bella très "idéale"... je ne cherche pas à la défendre mais j'ai essayé de me mettre à sa place... et oui elle s'en mordra les doigts... ou pas tout dépendra de l'avenir... et de ses choix... Bisous à toi et à bientôt!**

la voyeuse : "j'espère que cette histoire va bien finir merci du partage" : **Coucou.. merci pour ton petit mot.. bien finir? et bien j'avoue que je ne le sais pas encore nous verrons bien... en tout cas il reste quelques petites choses à aborder avant que l'histoire ne s'achève sur un happy end ou une bad end... bisous**

Mlissa Swan : "Aaaaah ! Je crois que je déteste Bella ... Comment peut-on tromper la personne avec qui on est depuis si longtemps et y prendre du plaisir?! C'est juste horrible de faire ce qu'elle a fait, horrible ! Moi je veux bien accueillir Edward chez moi s'il faut mdr Je suis sûr qu'elle va le regretter et que le dis Riley va changer de face ! Edward va s'en sortir mais Bella ... J'ai comme un doute ! J'adoooooooore et je suis et resterais une grande fan de tes FF :) J'attends la suite avec impatience" : **Coucou.. tu crois que tu détestes Bella.. hum tu n'es pas la seule parmi mes lectrices... y a-t-elle pris du plaisir à trahir Edward de la sorte.. je ne suis pas sûre.. je pense qu'elle était juste perdue.. c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai hésité à publier ce POV.. parce que malgré tout elle a juste cherché à trouver de la simplicité et de la tendresse dans un cadre plus heureux... peut-on réellement la blâmer.. personnellement je ne le ferai pas! Va-t-elle le regretter... oui sûrement mais peut-être pas après tout c'est son choix... et les choix sont faits pour être modifiés et corrigés parfois... Edward s'en sortir... hum tu as dû le voir en lisant ce chapitre... oui quelque part il s'en sort mais on ne peut oublier quelqu'un qu'on a aimé en quelques mois... peut-être y arrivera-t-il peut-être pas... tu le sauras assez vite... Merci encore pour ta fidélité... bisous**

Had2BU : "Bella est pour moi un peu opportuniste et assez superficielle peut être son éducation par sa mère peut être juste son comportement.. J'aimerais vraiment qu'Edward et Bella se retrouvent mais j'espère quand même que Bella va regretter longtemps son geste Laisser tomber Edward pour avoir une vie plus materialiste c'est...J'espère qu'ils se retrouveront quand ils seront tous les biens,qu'ils ne souffrent plus autant À bientot" : **Bella superficielle et opportuniste.. hum... oui peut-être.. mais peut-être a-t-elle cherché un beu de bonheur, de simplicité et de tendresse et puis le manque de communication a clairement fini d'achever un couple qui tentait de vivre au jour le jour.. l'orgueil d'Edward a aussi probablement bloqué le couple a un stade où il aurait pu évoluer... je pense que les fautifs sont des deux côtés... même si Edward n'a pas eu de vie facile loin de là et qu'il a cherché à s'en sortir seul... Bella regrettera ou pas son geste... seule elle le sait... tu le découvriras dans deux chapitres maintenant... vont-ils finir ensemble... je ne le sais pas encore les deux fins sont prêtes je dois l'avouer mais la confiance n'y est plus.. alors ça prendra peut-être du temps... à voir! Merci encore pour ton message et à bientôt Bizzz**


End file.
